


Nocturnal Bravura - Book Two: The Healing

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Nocturnal Bravura [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Sarah RoseVERY AU: The secrets of the past come tumbling into the present. A tortured Slayer- bound to the beautiful lost Princess of The Master Of Sunnydale-hiding his own pain and anguish. He goes out night after night, fighting the fight for the innocent, while The Master races against time to save His Childe, His Love, His Princess, His world, from the depths of madness.





	1. Shiny Little Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> __
> 
> VERY AU: The secrets of the past come tumbling into the present. A tortured Slayer bound to the beautiful lost Princess of The Master Of Sunnydale. Hiding his own pain and anguish he goes out night after night fighting the fight for the innocent. While The Master races against time to save His Childe, His Love, His Princess, His world from the depths of madness. 
> 
> Authors Note: A lot of blood-play, darkness freaky/kinky and angst and VERY NC-17. Not suitable for viewers under age. Not your typical Buffy or Spike. This will have flashbacks not as many as the first book though, tell me if you get sick of them. Also the second book will flow a bit different than the first one. This is written VERY differently than the first book. This book will go pretty quick and fast paced. More real time than the last chapter. The chapters are shorter so please be warned! Also I have separated it into three books not four. 
> 
> One More Thing: Book 2 will not make sense to you unless you go back and read book one. Sorry. I know people like to jump in the middle but trust me you will be scratching you head if you don’t. 
> 
> Nocturnal -from Latin nocturnes ; of, relating to, or occurring in the night
> 
> Bravura- Italian, meaning 'skill or bravery'; a musical performance that displays a bold and an extraordinary display of technique.

What was it about him that loved the dance with her? He watched as she spun toward him. Her moves were always so precise, so calculated.  His Slayer instincts at times were the only thing that saved him from a thorough thrashing. She fought like she was truly dancing. Her kicks and punches were graceful, but powerful.

 

William ducked, causing Buffy to hit a tree. Quickly, she flipped off it and smiled at William.

 

“Is that the best you got, Slayer?” Buffy asked.

 

William smiled, gripping his stake.

 

“Haven’t even started, Luv,” He taunted, grinning.

 

Buffy giggled.

 

“Dancing with you is so fun, Slayer. Your blood taste so sweet,” Buffy said.

 

William felt as if he got hit in the gut. Of course she didn’t know. She was a vampire. They were always talking about blood. But when she said it, it made him remember.

 

“Shut up!” he found himself yelling.

 

He flipped and landed behind her, grabbing her around the neck with his forearm.  

 

Buffy pulled it down ready to twist him and flip him over when she saw it....

 

The dance stopped.

 

William looked down and saw Buffy staring at his bracelet. He tried to move his arm away but she kept it to her staring at it.

 

Buffy touched the worn Celtic symbol with her fingertip.

 

She gasped then spun out of his embrace.

 

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

 

William watched as she began to shake.

 

Buffy’s eyes began to water. She whimpered for a moment looking down at her  
wrist then tore her leather bracelet off of her.

 

William flinched as Buffy stared down at her wounds.

 

She cocked her head in confusion and fear.

 

The slowly she raised her wrist showing William her scars.

 

“SPIKE!” He yelled careful not to take his eyes off of Buffy.

 

“SPIKE!!” He yelled louder.

 

Spike did not emerge.

 

Buffy sunk to the ground holding her wrist.

 

“Love me when I’m gone.” She whispered.

 

Buffy grabbed her head.

 

“Go away. No pictures. Not now!!” She cried.

 

“Buffy....” William said quietly.

 

“So much blood...” Buffy whimpered rubbing her ruined wrist.

 

William sat next to her.

 

“Hey now Princess.” He said trying to calm her.

 

“Stop the pictures.” She pleaded her eyes filled with tears.

 

William began to panic. What if Red or Xander came by? What if one of Spike’s minions happened upon the scene.

 

“There was so much blood.” She whispered.

 

“Hey look.” William said in his kindest voice.

 

Buffy looked up as William pulled something out of his pocket.

 

Buffy looked at it fascinated.

 

“Do you know what this does?” William asked smiling.

 

She calmed and nibbled on her bottom lip smiling like a shy child.

 

“Still so beautiful.” He thought.

 

“Here let me show you.” He said.

 

  
FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Lizzie dragged William her arms hooked into his down the dirt road laughing like a giddy school girl.

 

William rolled his eyes.

 

“Tell me again why I agreed to this?” William groaned.

 

Lizzie pouted.

 

“Don’t go looking all cute.” He said.

 

“You agreed because Spike had to go rehearse with the band and it’s the last day the Faire is here. Now humor your best friend.” Lizzie pleaded.

 

William laughed.

 

“All right then.” He said allowing her to drag him down the last row of vendors.

 

William hated to admit it but his heart swelled at he saw the look on her face when they first arrived at The Renaissance Faire. Her normally beautiful green eyes sparkled blindly when they got there. No surprise to William. Her favorite movie was The Princess Bride. Her favorite book;  Ruskin’s Rose. A Venetian Renaissance story. She had been a Princess for Dawn’s Halloween party and they had to spend at least thirty minutes in Cinderella’s Castle when they went to Disneyland.

 

Lizzie was a romantic. A part of William thought she belonged in this era. A Princess adorned in velvet, silk wearing ornate beaded corsets and long flowing skirts.

 

“It’s all so beautiful.” Lizzie sighed.

 

“You know people in the medieval times had the worse bathing habits.” William teased.

 

“Stop it.” She whined.

 

“I’m just saying Pet. It’s all nice and magic like until you run across the first horse pie or you need to use the loo. Not a very hygienic time in history.” William said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I will not let you ruin my happy day.” Lizzie said closing her eyes and covering her ears.

 

She ran over to a women selling garland crowns and began to talk to her. William walked over to them slowly. He watched as the women placed a wreath dried flowers with green ribbon on top of Lizzie’s head. The green ribbon flowed down her long blonde hair. She produced a small mirror showing Lizzie how it looked on her head.

 

The ribbon was almost the color of her eyes, almost, nothing came close to the color of Lizzie’s eyes.

 

Lizzie spun around flashing a blinding smile at William.

 

“What do you think?” She asked.

 

William smiled trying to make his heart rate slow.

 

“You look beautiful.” He said trying to contain his emotions.

 

She looked so happy. What could William do??

 

He pulled out his wallet and handed the women money.

 

“Will, no you don’t have to do that.” Lizzie said trying to stop him.

 

“Now, don’t get all bashful on me now. You drag me out to this dirt field make me walk around here like some sort of Nancy Boy and decide now to be all nice and agreeable. Forget it you Bossy chit. You’re going to walk around with that little thing in your hair all day and when it itches you can remember this was your idea.” William teased winking at her.

 

Lizzie laughed and walked over to the next table allowing William to pay for her crown.

 

The women looked at William and smiled.

 

“It’s always nice to see a man spoil his girl.” She commented.

 

His girl.

 

Even if she didn’t know it to William without a doubt that’s what she was.

 

William smiled at the women not bothering to correct her.

 

“I’d do anything for her.” He said matter of factly.

 

  
After roaming through countless rows merchandise, watching a jousting match, eating a rather large Turkey leg and standing there watching Lizzie play dress up it was time for them to walk back to the car.

 

In route Lizzie found one more table. It was a small table and man and his wife. Across the table laid tiny little metal objects. Hearts, roses simple squares. Protruding out of the side of each was a small delicate crane. Lizzie picked up a heart-shaped one and placed in the tiny object in the palm of her hand.

 

“Here.” The woman said.

 

She took another one off the table and began to wind it.

 

The box let out a metallic melodic tune.

 

Lizzie’s eyes lit up.

 

“My husband makes them. They make really unique birthday presents.” The woman said.

 

Lizzie bit her bottom lip and began to wind the one in her hand. She listened to it carefully.

 

“Braham’s Lullaby.” Lizzie said.

 

“Good ear.” The women said.

 

“Well my boyfriend is a musician.” Lizzie replied.

 

The women looked at William.

 

“Really what do you play?” She asked.

 

William spoke up to correct her. Before he could, Lizzie put down the tiny box and said thank you.

 

William frowned.

 

“You’re not going to get one?” He asked surprised.

 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

 

William instantly knew why. Finances were tough for The Summer’s family right now. With Joyce ill it was hard on all three of them. Lizzie had even decided to get a job at The Double meat Palace after school but her mother adamantly refused to allow her to. Spike and William agreed the last thing they needed to worry about was Lizzie out late at night after closing that grease pit.

 

The only reason why she was able to come today was that the tickets were a gift from someone to Joyce.

 

“Right then. Let’s get going.” William said.

 

Lizzie nodded.

 

They walked away and started to the car.

 

“I need to use the loo.” William announced.

 

Lizzie looked around.

 

“I think I remember where it is. I’ll meet you at the car.” William said.

 

“O.k.” She agreed.

 

William walked into the crowd watching to make sure she was out of site.

 

He walked over to the table.

 

The women was standing there bagging one of her husband’s creations.

 

“Excuse me I was just here with the girl, long blonde hair? Which one was she looking at it?” He asked.

 

The women smiled and handed him the bag she had in her hand.

 

“I saw you making sure she was out of sight. Here you go.” She said.

 

William blushed a bit handing the women his money.

 

“You take care of that Beautiful Princess now you hear?” She said winking at him.

 

William smiled shyly.

 

“Until the end of the world.” He whispered.

 

William got back to the car and saw Lizzie sitting on the hood waiting for him.

 

“Ready to roll?” She asked.

 

“Sure, wait you forgot something back there.” William said.

 

“What?” Lizzie asked.

 

William pulled the music box out of his pocket.

 

“You’re shiny little trinket.” He said smiling like a kid.

 

Lizzie looked into his eyes. William watched as an array of emotions danced across her face. Shock, embarrassment, humility mostly though joy. Pure unadulterated joy.

 

She wrapped her arms around William and hugged him tight.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

Lizzie rested her head on William’s shoulder as he drove. The garland still adorned her head. He couldn’t help but feel happy. She sat in the front seat winding the tiny heart shaped box listening to the lullaby play. It was just a tiny little box that cost little over twenty dollars. But the look on her face, William would have cashed in his entire college fund to keep that look on her face.....

 

END OF FLASHBACK  
________________________________________________________________

 

William found it among Lizzie’s things awhile ago. He carried it sometimes never knowing why. He watched as Buffy wound up the box giggling at the song it played.

 

“Whenever you need noise now all you have to do is take that out.” William said.

 

Buffy nodded vigorously.

 

William took a deep breath calming himself.

 

He stood up and reached down for her tying her leather band back to her wrist.

 

“Go on now and show your Daddy.” Spike said gritting his teeth trying his best to make it into a smile.

 

Buffy looked at William suspiciously.

 

“We’ll finish our dance later.” William said.

 

She took two steps backwards watching him for a minute. Finally she turned around running into the night.

 

He watched made sure she was out of site then turned to make sure Sunnydale was safe from things that went bump in the night.

 

*

 

Spike sat at in a chair looking at the man in front of him being held up by two of his minions. He was beaten and bruised. Terrified.

 

Just then Buffy ran through the door.

 

“DADDY! DADDY!” She cried happily.

 

The beaten man watched as his captor’s menacing and deadly face turned into on of love and adoration as the bouncing beautiful women catapulted herself into his lap.

 

“What is it my Perfect Princess?” Spike asked holding Buffy and kissing her neck.

 

Buffy looked at the man.

 

“Daddy who’s that?” She asked pointing at the beaten man.

 

“That Luv, is Dalton Avery. He’s going to help Daddy understand that book he brought back from his last journey. The one that’s going to make the Princess all better again.” Spike said.

 

Buffy’s eyes danced.

 

“Then Daddy doesn’t have to go away anymore!” Buffy said happily.

 

“That’s right. If for some reason he can’t make my Princess feel better. Than he will certainly make my Princess feel full.” Spike patting Buffy’s stomach. He glared over at the man letting him know his ultimatum.

 

Dalton Avery closed his eyes trying not to cry. He watched his captor and the beautiful girl for a moment then hung his head praying this was all just a bad dream..  
 

 

TBC


	2. Dalton Avery

Dalton Avery sat at a large rosewood table, trying to decipher the text. He struggled to control the pounding in his heart. He knew these creatures could hear his heart racing when he was panicked. He closed his eyes, fighting to refocus on the ancient text in front of him.

 

He looked up for a moment and watched his captor standing there with his woman. She was beautiful. Hauntingly so. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, and the way she looked at her mate...nothing but devotion and-dare he say it- love? Could vampires feel love?

 

He watched as his captor lifted his mate off her feet and spun her around and around, whispering things in her ear that made her giggle and purr. The women kissed his captor, inciting a growl in him.

 

“She is beautiful isn’t he?” Spike said, staring at Buffy.

 

“Ye..yes, Sir.” Dalton responded.

 

“As much as I understand why one would want to do nothing but stare at My Perfect Princess, I believe you need your eyes to read that book.” Spike said, still staring at Buffy.

 

He lowered Buffy to the ground and kissed her on top of her head.

 

Buffy sat down, humming to herself.

 

Dalton heard a loud thud. He looked up and saw that Spike had jumped onto the table. He stalked over to Dalton.

 

Dalton began to tremble in his seat.

 

Spike crouched down in front of the man. “I told you, do what you are suppose to do and no harm will come to you,” he said softly.

 

“I..I understand, but the text is so obscure that the language is difficult to decipher.” Dalton stuttered.

 

“Now, remember what I told you before.” Spike smiled wickedly at the man.

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

____________________________________________________________

_Dalton Avery walked to his rental car after his latest lecture. Being an expert on Ancient Occult was not the most glamorous of titles, but he enjoyed his work immensely. There were the occasion issues like creatures of the night coming to him, requiring his aide. For the most part, he had been happy to assist. The Demon World seemed to be a financially endowed set of beings. There was no way he could make a living off of the lectures he had been asked to speak at. Most of the crowds would snicker and talk under their breath. He never minded. They had no idea of the world he knew._

_He looked around at his surroundings. Tucson had been a known resting place for old Indian spirits still intent on seeking out vengeance for the destruction of their people. It was not a very popular place for vampires. The sun shone too brightly here. He had kept most of his magical wards for such creatures at home opting to bring things more useful. But in the still of the night, he heard it._

_A voice in his head._

_“Turn around.”_

_Dalton’s hand began to shake. “No.” He thought._

_“Turn Around.” The voice commanded._

_Dalton, unable to control his own body, slowly turned around._

_He fought to remember all of the things he had learned to try to prevent this from happening to him, but his mind drew a blank. His head filled with a dense fog._

_“Listen to me. You will be fine.” The voice said._

_Dalton nodded._

_“Get in your car and drive to the I-10, west toward California.” The voice said._

_Dalton pulled out his keys and opened his door. He thought he was alone but he felt a presence sitting next to him._

_Five hours later._

_Thwack!_

_Dalton felt a fist connect with his chin.  He looked around and saw that he was lying in an old abandoned warehouse. The steel shutters had been pulled down, thus preventing any light from coming in. He looked up at the man staring down at him. Not a man. A vampire._

_“So good of you to join us.” The man smirked. His jaw twitched a bit and he moved his head to the side, cracking his neck. He released a sigh, as if he was calming himself._

_“The name’s Spike.” He said, offering Dalton his hand._

_Dalton just stared at it, trying to decide if he dared to reach out and shake it._

_He must have thought for too long._

_Thwack!!_

_Dalton felt a heavy boot crash against his chest._

_“Didn’t your parents teach you any manners?” Spike asked._

_“Please don’t kill me. I’ll give you anything.” Dalton pleaded._

_“My God you are pathetic.” Spike said, shaking his head. He lifted the man to his feet and dusted him off._

_“I am not going to kill you as long as you and I understand each other. Now, you are going to help me figure out this book I found. It’s a book that talks of all these little mystical statues that do all kind of neat parlor tricks. Now, you help me find the one I am looking for and you get to continue your sad little life.” he explained._

_“What if I can’t?” Dalton asked._

_Spike picked him up and threw him against the wall._

_Dalton gasped holding his head in his hands._

_Spike walked over to him and leaned down. “Anymore questions, or have I made it quite clear?”_

_Dalton began to shake and cry._

_“Lord, I used to think my brother was a Nancy Boy! You, my whiney friend, must be King of the tribe.” Spike said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it._

____________________________________________________________________

Dalton looked back at the text. “I am not sure what you are looking for exactly,” he said

 

Spike grabbed the man by his collar. “Something that will help the lady,” he sneered.

 

“Per..perhaps if I knew what was wrong with her..” Dalton suggested.

 

Spike lifted the man to his feet and slammed him against the wall. “If I bloody well knew, don’t you think I would have shared that with the class by now?!” he roared.

 

Buffy covered her mouth and began to giggle.

 

“Ah-oh, you made Daddy mad. It’s not good to make Daddy mad,” she said to Dalton.

 

Dalton looked at Buffy then at Spike.

 

“You heard my girl,” Spike said. Jumping off the table, he picked up Dalton and threw him back in his chair. He then slammed the chair against the table, causing Dalton to wince in pain.

 

“Now let’s get back to our studies. Shall we?” Spike sneered.

 

Just then Buffy let out a cry. Spike’s head snapped up.

 

Buffy was staring down at her wrist. The leather band had fallen off.

 

Spike jumped back on the table and ran over to Buffy.

 

“So, much blood.” Buffy cried.

 

Spike picked her up and rocked her back and forth. “It’s all right my love. There’s no more.” he whispered, kissing her head.

 

Dalton watched them, a bit mystified with the whole scene. He had seen just how many minions The Master had. How they all cowered in fear of him. The Master exuded power. No one dared defy him. He had seen some powerful demons in his life, but this one could bend people to his will with a three word sentence. He had only ever heard of one other vampire with such an ability to thrall. Mysteriously, that vampire had disappeared.

 

But sitting there now with the angelic-looking, tortured girl, he looked like a scared teenage boy. He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her with his words. Trying to lull the creature out of her frenzy.

 

Dalton saw Spike kiss her forehead and stroke her soft cheek. Various emotions swept across his face. Concern, hurt, pain, immense fear, and again, a look Dalton could only describe as....love.

 

Again, could vampires feel love?

 

Buffy hugged Spike tightly. “Daddy why so many pictures? Make them go away!” she sobbed into his chest.

 

Spike took the leather band and tied it tightly around Buffy’s wrist. He kissed it lightly, then gave her one of those Eskimo kisses on her nose that always made her giggle.

 

“See my Perfect Princess? No more pictures.” Spike whispered in her ear. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

 

Buffy looked down at her wrist and sighed, closing her eyes.

 

“My Princess is tired, isn’t she?”

 

Burying her face in Spike’s chest, she nodded.

 

“Let’s get to bed then.” Spike announced. He cradled Buffy in his arms and stood up.

 

Dalton watched as he jumped off the table.

 

Spike gave Dalton a cold glare. A glare that sent a shiver down his spine and caused his heart to pound against his ribcage once more.

 

“You have until tomorrow.” Spike said cryptically.

 

Dalton gulped hard, searching through the book and praying to find an answer.


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’ed and co-written by Spikeslovebite!!
> 
> Thank you :-)

Spike sat across from Dalton as he furiously wrote notes on a pad of paper. Dalton’s hand shook madly.

 

“Time’s a wastin’, Dalton.” Spike said, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“I may have found so..something.” Dalton said.

 

Spike cocked his eyebrow up. “Really? Care to share with the class what that might be?”

 

“Please sir, if I had another day...” Dalton whispered.

 

Spike slammed his hand down on the table, making Dalton flinch. “You’re really starting to piss me off, mate!”

 

The large double doors swung open. Spike looked up, his rage fading as he watched as Buffy walked in.

 

A brilliant smile lit his face.

 

Immediately, Dalton was relieved. When the tortured girl was around The Master seemed to be a bit calmer.

 

Buffy danced in playing with the music box The Slayer had given her. The music tinkled sweetly around her and her expression was happy and relaxed.

 

Spike remembered how Lizzie had loved the little box. Sometimes, when they were still alive, he would slip into her window and see her sitting there, winding the crane and humming along with the song as it played.

 

At times, he was jealous that he had not the one that gave it to her, that he was not the one that had taken her to that damned Faire.

 

Damn Slayer duties.

 

He hated that part of his life even more because it took time away from her. More time they should have had together. More memories she should have been making with him.

 

Then he would see the look in her eyes when she played with it and his anger would fade. His heart always felt like it would explode. She always looked so peaceful, happy.

 

She would always look up, smiling, and reach out to him.

 

Spike would join her on her bed. He would wrap her up in his arms, close his eyes, and fall asleep to the lullaby.

 

Feeling complete again.

 

The demon inside raged at the sight of it. It was something that his mate shared with someone else. The demon wanted to rip it to shreds and establish it’s claim over her all over again.

 

Spike, however, knew it was easing her tortured mind. Because of that he let her keep it.

 

Anything to keep that look on her face....

 

Buffy smiled at Spike and ran to climb onto his lap.

 

Spike kissed her lightly on the lips. “Did my Princess sleep well?”

 

Buffy nodded and then pouted.

 

“What’s that about now?” Spike asked.

 

“The Princess is hungry.” Buffy said, glancing over at Dalton.

 

Dalton gulped. In a split second his relief at the sight of the girl turned into fear.

 

“Well, my little Luv, let’s see what we can get to fill that cute tummy of yours.” Spike announced.

 

Praying that it wouldn’t be him, Dalton stared down at his notes.

 

“Yes, I think this is it.”

 

Spike glared over at him. “You wouldn’t be pulling my leg now, would you? I don’t have a very good sense of humor when it comes to this matter.”

 

“Daddy does like it when people laugh at him.” Buffy explained, shaking her head.

 

“So what do you have?” Spike asked. He sat Buffy down on the table and walked over to Dalton.

 

“Th..this is the Statue of Aradia, the guardian of the lost.” Dalton showed him a picture of a statue.

 

“And what does it do?” Spike asked.

 

“It was used in ancient times. People lost in their travels would come and pay homage to it to try to find their way out of the darkness. If Aradia accepted, the traveler would always find their way home.” Dalton explained.

 

Spike sneered at the man. “THIS IS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH!!” he yelled, dragging Dalton to his feet.

 

“No, no sir please listen.” Dalton pleaded.

  
Spike released him. “You have the floor.”

 

“Your, friend...” Dalton started.

 

“My friend?” he said, incredulous. “Look at her!” Spike grabbed Dalton by the collar.  
“LOOK AT HER!” He screamed again.

 

Dalton looked at the girl, quivering with fear.

 

“Friend? That is my Princess. My love, my blood, my world. She is everything to me! If you insult her with such a trivial title again, I will make you her next meal!” Spike hissed savagely.

 

“You’re a bad man for always making Daddy so mad.” Buffy giggled, wagging her finger at Dalton. “Shame on you!”

 

Spike smiled wickedly over at Buffy and let out a lustful growl. He loved when she was like this. His partner in fear and torture. Co-signing on his bloodlust.

 

Spike pushed the man back into his seat, smoothing out Dalton’s lapels and smiling.

 

“Now get on with it. I’m getting tired of your whimpering.”

 

Dalton gulped hard. “My point is that with the right spell and a powerful wizard, per..perhaps we can call on Aradia to restore her mentally. Being lost does not always necessarily mean in a physical sense. You..Your Princess seems to be lost in her mind. Perhaps if the right sacrifice is offered, then Aradia will bring her out of her darkness.”

 

Spike looked at the text and the statue. The idea was the best one he had heard in a long time.

 

Spike looked over at Buffy. She sat there on the table, oblivious to everything around her. She is lost. If there was a way to find her inside, if this could make her whole again, Spike would have his Lizzie back.

 

There was always hope.

 

Buffy sensing Spike looking at her. She lifted her head and met his eyes with a smile.

 

“Daddy looks happy!”

 

Spike walked over to her and picked her up. “Daddy just got some good news, Luv.” he said, spinning her around and making her giggle.

 

“Sir, the spell should be easy. But the wizard will have to be someone with great power. Someone who’s energy force is very strong.” Dalton explained.

 

“Wizard huh? How about a witch? I think I know just the person.” Spike said, smiling wickedly.

 

**

 

Across town the Scoobies were assembled in The Giles living room researching the best way to attack the den of Pargo demons that had settled in Sunnydale. Much to the Scoobies shock and amusement, a Pargo demon could only die from being drowned.

 

“Why don’t we just send Willow. She can do a tidal wave or something.” William kidded.

 

Rupert Giles laughed. “I don’t think that is a practical solution, son.”

 

“Sure, with my luck I‘ll do the spell and it will rain macaroni or something lame like that.” Willow sighed.

 

Rupert walked up to the young witch and smiled. “Willow you have amazing  
power. You just need to learn how to harness it.” He reassured her.

 

William frowned for a moment.

 

He hated when Willow underestimated herself. She was a truly talented witch.

 

On more than one occasion Willow’s magic was so strong that she had cast spells without even knowing she had.

 

Something William was always mindful of. He was careful never to get too emotional around the young women knowing that Willow could pick up on his thoughts if he did.

 

Afraid of what she might see..

 

There were just some things he was not ready for her to see.

 

On cue Dawnie smiled and took Willow’s hand.

 

It amazed William how Dawn always knew how to reassure people.

 

“Still, it’s gotta be cool to be a witch.” Dawn said.

 

Willow smiled at her. “Yeah, I guess there are worse things to be than a  
witch.”


	4. Achilles Heel

After all the Scoobies had left and Dawn was safely tucked in bed, William  
gathered his gear for the night’s slaying activities and into his father’s  
study to let him know he was leaving.

 

Rupert was on the phone and ushered William in. “Well, I am sure this news  
will be an enormous relief to William. We have been looking for a  
breakthrough on this matter for sometime now.” he said, looking at his  
son with a wide smile.

 

William sat down, waiting patiently for his father to finish his  
conversation.

 

“Yes, Sir! And I will report any progress on that situation as soon as  
possible.” Rupert said.

 

Hanging up the phone, Rupert looked at his son and sighed in relief.

 

“Well, something has brightened your night considerably.” William said.

 

“A well known expert on the Occult has been abducted.” Rupert explained.

 

William looked at his father, confused. “And this is good news because..?”

 

“We’ve received word from a demon contact that The Master has been combing  
ancient texts for some type of a cure. Apparently he has a mate and she is  
ill.” Rupert said, looking at his notes.

 

William gripped his knees so tightly his knuckles turned white.

 

Oh God, they know! he thought.

 

“So do they think The Master has this...”

 

“Dalton, Dalton Avery.” Rupert supplied.

 

“Right.” William said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Yes, we do. He has an associate in Los Angeles that is traveling here  
tomorrow to gather information.” Rupert said. He looked up at his son.

 

“William are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine. I just wonder how much of this rumor is true. In the two years  
The Master has been in Sunnydale, we haven’t heard anything like this.”  
William said, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

 

Rupert smiled at his son. “It’s good that you are skeptical. That’s what  
makes you a good Slayer. Regardless, we have to look into this matter. For  
one, there is an innocent out there that may need your help. But there is  
also The Master. This situation with his mate could be the very weakness we  
have been looking for. His hold on The Hellmouth has been unprecedented. If  
we could exploit this weakness...”

 

“NO!” William screamed, jumping to his feet.

 

The thought of using Buffy…He suddenly felt violently ill.

 

“William, what’s gotten it you?” Rupert demanded, shocked by his sons  
outburst.

 

William closed his eyes.

 

“Shit! Think fast, Will!” he thought.

 

“I am not going to risk anyone’s safety.” He finally said quietly. “This may be nothing but a clever ruse. I am not going to risk anyone I care about  
based on shaky information from some outside source.”

 

“I understand your position William, really I do. You have been actively  
seeking out The Master for two years. Obviously, he is very good, but I also  
feel he has been getting a lot of assistance in hiding his identity from  
us.” Rupert mused, getting to his feet.

 

“Seems that way.” William said, nervously twirling a stake.

 

“Either way, William, we must investigate this new turn of events. This Master has ruled the Hellmouth since around the time of your brother’s death. His power and his strength are like nothing The Council has ever seen.” Rupert stated.

 

William’s heart began trying to pound out of his chest. He hated when his father did this. He would start talking about The Master as if he was searching for some sort of answer to a puzzle. William was always so afraid that one day his father would find the missing piece and the ugly truth would come spilling out.

 

He tried to focus on something, anything to keep from giving himself away to his father. He took long deep breaths trying to look as calm as possible. All the while his heart pounded with that sickening beat.

 

“William if this is true about his mate, then it can be the key in our struggle to gain the upper hand with The Master. He has held all the cards until this point. If there is something in this world he holds more dear to him than his power it is our duty to try and use it to gain control of him.” Rupert said, opening another volume of his journals.

 

“I have been researching the effects of Mated vampires...”

 

William gulped hard. Everything in him screamed out in agony. He knew all about the effect of mated vampires. He watched it night after night.

 

Again one thought consumed him.

 

Buffy.

 

He’d always known that Buffy was the key to Spike’s power. He knew that to take down Spike, all anyone had to do was touch Buffy.

 

Now what was he supposed to do? Why did it have to be HIM?

 

How could he destroy Buffy when he had spent two years protecting her from that very fate?

 

A million thoughts and emotions flooded through William. His greatest fear  
was being laid before his eyes. Would he lie to all of them yet again or  
would he finally be free of his secret? The last two years of his life began  
to play out in his mind. If they knew about Buffy and Spike, would they ever  
forgive him?

 

Both men heard a gasp come from the doorway. William turned and saw Willow  
standing there, her face ghostly pale.

 

“Um, hi guys. I..I forgot my sweater, then thought I could maybe stick  
around and help Will patrol tonight. I heard you yell, Will and I…well, um  
if you guys are busy..” Willow stammered.

 

“No, Willow, I am sure William would appreciate the company. It will give  
him the opportunity to fill you in on some crucial information we received  
from one of our sources tonight.” Rupert said, looking through another of his  
books.

 

Willow looked down, suddenly very interested in her feet.

 

Rupert looked at the girl and frowned. “Willow are you feeling well. You’re  
white as a sheet.” He observed.

 

Willow nodded. “I’m fine.”

 

William looked at his friend concerned.

 

Slowly, Willow raised her head and her eyes met his. William felt her  
connect to his thoughts again...

 

AGAIN? He thought to himself.

 

Then realization dawned on William. She had been connected before, moments  
before.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

Oh, Bollocks..


	5. For Her

“Will stop!” Willow cried.

 

Will walked briskly thought the cemetery.

 

“Go home Red.” He yelled.

 

“Will! We have to talk about this!”

 

“Bloody Hell, women! Are you trying to get us killed? You might as well scream ‘Hey vamps come get me!’ Go home and get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow.” William said, his angry eyes sweeping the cemetery.

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. You know sometimes I can‘t help it.” Willow whispered.

 

William took a few deep breaths desperately trying to calm himself.

 

“You’re emotions were so jumbled up, before I knew it, POW! I was in Wills deep thought land.” She explained.

 

William slumped down on a stone bench and hung his head low.

 

“Is..is it true? Spike and Lizzie are...” Willow couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

 

“Not Lizzie. Buffy. She barely remembers being Lizzie.” William whispered, clenching his jaw.

 

Willow sat down next to William. She should be angry. She should feel betrayed. But all she could feel was Williams hurt and anguish.

 

“Why Will? Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked.

 

William shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand Red.” he said softly.

 

“Because of Dawnie? You didn’t want her to know?”

 

“What do you think that would have done to her? Knowing her sister is out there. Lizzie was everything to her, and now she’s some lost and tortured creature!” William said.

 

Willow looked down for a second. “That’s not the only reason, is it?”

 

William looked at Willow in confusion.

 

“I was there Will; I just didn’t see it...”

 

FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

_Willow Rosenberg sat on Lizzie’s bed fiddling her thumbs, staring straight ahead and tried her best not to move._

_“Red, stop squirming its just eyeliner.” Lizzie laughed._

_“I know, it’s just that… Well I’ve never gotten all dressed up for anything, much less a date.” Willow explained._

_“Don’t think of it as a date. You, me, William, and Oz are just going to The Harvest Festival.” Lizzie said, trying to soothe her friend’s fears._

_Willow smiled at Lizzie. “Gosh how did you ever keep yourself together when you and Spike started dating? I feel like I am coming undone at the seams. Feel my palms?” She said, sticking out her hands._

_Lizzie felt her friends hands and giggled._

_“See, all cold and clammy. Would you want to hold these hands?” Willow asked, panicked._

_Lizzie frowned. Willow was working herself into a tizzy. “You are the funniest and smartest girl I know Red. Oz would be an idiot not to want to date you. Besides, I have seen the way he looks at you.” Lizzie explained._

_“Really?” Willow asked, hopeful._

_“Positive.” Lizzie said._

_“Have I told you how glad I am you moved here.” Willow squealed, hugging her friend._

_“God’s Teeth, it’s a girlie moment.” They heard from the door. Lizzie and Willow turned and saw William standing at the door._

_His arms were crossed as he rolled his eyes._

_Lizzie threw a pillow at him and hit him square on the nose._

_“Oi!” He yelled, grabbing the pillow._

_Lizzie’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped._

_William rubbed his nose._

_Willow watched as her friend tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably._

_William glared at Lizzie. In a flash, he was across the room and swatting her with the pillow._

_Lizzie let out an ‘eep’ and ran over to her bed, reaching for her own fluffy weapon.  
Before they knew it, all three of them were engaged in a full- on pillow fight._

_Lizzie, being the shortest, tried to even the playing field by standing on her bed. She raised the pillow over her head and got a good swat in on the top of William’s head. He covered his head to protect himself, losing his pillow in the process._

_Willow and Lizzie ganged up in him, hitting him with all there might._

_William lunged onto the bed, grabbing Lizzie around the waist pinning her to the mattress. He began to tickle her mercilessly._

_“Oh... st..st...stop!” Lizzie begged, fighting to catch her breath._

_“Say Uncle!” William demanded._

_“Al...all right UNCLE!” Lizzie gasped._

_William rolled off of her, laughing._

_Willow jumped on the bed joining her two friends._

_“Man that was great! Good tension release.” Willow said._

_“Nervous about your date with Oz?” William asked._

_Lizzie rolled her eyes. “It’s not a date! Just friends; hanging out. She’s nervous enough Will.”_

_“Right, sorry Red.” William said._

_“That’s why we are going with them.” Lizzie informed him. Laying herself across the bed, she rested her head on William’s stomach and draped her legs across Willow’s._

_“I was just asking Lizzie how she ever got through the first few dates with Spike. Where is he tonight, anyway? Willow asked._

_“He’s helping his Mom move some stuff around in the basement. Besides, this way is better. If Spike and I went it would seem like a datey type thing.” Lizzie explained._

_“Right. So how did you get through it?” Willow asked, turning her head to look at Lizzie._

_“How did you know Spike liked you?”_

_“I’m not sure.” Lizzie sighed._

_“Please! You had my brother on his knees from the first day he met you.” William snorted._

_“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked, genuinely curious._

_“He just told me that’s all.” William stared at the ceiling._

_“What did he tell you?” Lizzie demanded._

_“He said you were the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Not only because you were physically pretty but because you were beautiful on the inside. The way you love your family. How you never judge a single soul. The way you seem to know what to do or say to make people smile without even trying. He loves everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your walk...he’s crazy in love with you.” William finished, swallowing hard.  
Lizzie closed her eyes, smiling a dreamy smile._

_Willow saw William smiling as well. He laid there with his eyes closed, stroking the top of Lizzie’s head…_

  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
_____________________________________________________________  
“Spike never told you those things, did he? You were talking about yourself, weren’t you? Oh God, Will! How could I have been so blind?” Willow said, shaking her head.

 

William hung his head. “You don’t know, Red. It’s been so hard and she’s so sick. I couldn’t tell anyone.” he whispered.

 

The tingling at the back of his neck brought William surging to his feet. Shoving Willow behind him, he watched as about twenty vamps approached them. He pulled out his stake, ready to do battle.

 

“Don’t worry Slayer, we’re not here for you tonight.” One of The Vamps said.  
William advanced toward them. “Oh really then what are you were for then, eh?” he asked. Suddenly, he felt something move behind them.

 

THUD!!

 

Willow watched in horror as William fell to the ground in a heap. “WILL!!” She screamed, reaching for her friend.

 

“We’re here for her...” she heard.

 

Willow felt arms grab her around her waist and swing her into a group of vampires.

 

Struggling to break free, she closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.  
“Quiet!” She heard in her head.

 

Feeling a cold hand touch her cheek, Willow opened her eyes and gasped.

 

“Hey Red, long time no see.” The voice in her head said.

 

“Spike...”


	6. The Alliance 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you spikeslovebite for beta-ing this!!!!

William woke up in his bed with Dawn staring down at him in concern.

 

“RED!” He screamed.

 

“Giles! He’s up!” Dawn yelled.

 

Rupert ran in. “Thank God!” he muttered, making his way to his son’s bedside.

 

“Red? Is she okay?” William asked, his head pounding.

 

Dawn and Rupert exchanged a worried look. Their silence caused a sick foreboding to course through him.

 

“William, Willow is missing.” Rupert finally told him.

 

William tried to bolt out of bed, but the sudden dizziness from trying to move too fast made him fall back on the bed.

 

“I have to go find her!” William cried, desperate.

 

Rupert held his son down.

 

William buried his face in his hands. “This is all my fault.” He whispered. “I should have protected her.”

 

“Well, we know she’s not dead.” Rupert said. “I did a locator spell. From my calculations she is being held in this general area.” He unrolled the map he had used for the spell and pointed. “I’m afraid she is at The Master’s Lair.”

 

Spike. William thought. What on earth would Spike want with Willow?

 

“I don’t understand, Da. What possible use would The Master have for Willow? Why didn’t he grab me while he had the chance?”

 

“Because he needs her to perform powerful magic.” A voice said.

 

William looked and saw a large man standing in the door way. The familiar all too familiar tingling sensation crept up his neck.

 

Vampire....

 

William shot off of the bed, no longer conscious of the pain in his head. He pushed Dawn behind him and reached for the stake under his mattress. Yanking it out, he glared at the man standing in front of him.

 

“Da! Get away from him!” William yelled as he charged forward.

 

Rupert grabbed his son and fought to hold him back.  
“It’s all right William! I know him. I let him in.” he explained.

 

“You let this thing into the house with Dawn?!!” William raged.

 

“It’s all right, William! He is a vampire, but he’s been sanctioned by The Council.” Rupert said, tensed to leap between them if necessary.

 

The vampire walked slowly to stand in front of the irate slayer and stretched out his hand. “My name is Liam. Most people call me Angel. I’m here to help...”

 

******

 

Willow woke up in a large bed. Without opening her eyes, she tried her best to “connect” with William or one of the other scoobies, but nothing happened.

 

Something or someone was draining all of her powers. When she looked around her she saw them. Hundreds of tiny little statues that cast a tingling cloak of energy all around the room.

 

“Kind of neat, innit? Makes this sort of like a magic dampening room.” The voice seemed familiar and she soon found the owner of it. Spike sat on a chair in the corner, staring at her intently.

 

Willow gulped then looked down at her lap, afraid to meet his eyes.

 

“Now, Red, I have to say I’m disappointed. I would have expected a eep! or one of your classic Oh my Goddess! exclamations, but nothing? Don’t tell me that my dear little brother let you in on his dirty little secret? Surely not! He enjoys torturing himself with it so immensely.” Spike smirked.

 

Willow crossed her arms in front of her. She had to remember this was no longer her friend. This wasn’t the guy that taught her how to drive or made Oz fess up to finally to being in love with her. This was evil. This was a demon.

 

Spike sighed. “Cat got your tongue, Red? You’re usually so polite.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Willow asked, quietly.

 

Spike stood up and began pacing back and forth. “It’s simple, really. I need you to work some magic for me.”

 

“Why me?” Willow demanded to know.

 

“Well given the limit of selection in Sunnydale, you were the obvious choice. You are powerful. The only powerful wizard in Sunnydale is Rupert, and I don’t trust myself not to not drain the bastard dry on sight.” Spike said, cracking his neck. “So, all you have to do is say a little ditty for me and you’ll be on your merry way.”

 

“Wh..what.....” Willow began. Before she could ask her question the door swung open. Willow gasped as an distraught Buffy ran through the door. “Lizzie.” She whispered, shocked.

 

“What’s this all about?” Spike asked, gathering Buffy in his arms.

 

Buffy held him tightly, shaking against him as she continued to cry.

 

“Did the pictures come again?” Spike asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

 

Buffy nodded furiously.

 

“Don’t worry, my Perfect Princess. Daddy will make them all go away.” He assured her.

 

For a moment, the site of Spike holding Buffy in his lap transported Willow back to their high school days.

 

Perfect Princess.

 

Willow stared at Lizzie, shocked and saddened by her appearance. They had been best friends for years. Memories of the two of them sitting in her room talking, watching movies swooning over their boyfriends filled her head.

 

Suddenly, Buffy’s head snapped up and she looked over at their guest. She got up from Spike’s lap and slowly walked over and stared at her.

 

Willow watched nervously as confusion crossed Buffy’s face.

 

Buffy frowned. She looked like she was trying to capture some elusive memory that floated just out of reach in her mind.

 

“You’re hands are cold and clammy.” She finally whispered.

 

“Lizzie?” Willow asked, her voice soft and gentle. “Do you remember me? It’s Willow.”

 

Buffy jumped back a bit. Holding her head in her hands she began to sink to the ground. Spike caught her, gathering her up into his arms.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Princess.”

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Willow asked, forgetting her fear for a moment.

 

“She’s sick. There’s a bloke that says she’s lost. He says we can do a spell and make some sort of sacrifice to a statue and it might bring her back from the darkness.” Spike said, resting his cheek on Buffy’s golden hair.

 

“I..I’m the sacrifice?” Willow asked.

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “No, you nit! I need you to do the spell part. We already have the bloody sacrifice!” he sneered, the harshness of his tone causing Buffy to whimper.

 

“There, there, Pet. Daddy didn’t mean it.” He soothed, kissing the top of her head.

 

Willow looked at Spike. “You still love her, even though you’re all grr and stuff?”

 

“She’s my world.” Spike replied, looking lovingly down at Buffy.

 

He suddenly glared at Willow. “Do the spell and I’ll let you go. I’ll even give you a bonus. You do the spell, she gets better, and we will leave.” he growled, holding Buffy tighter as she started to play with the buttons on his red shirt.

 

“You mean as in le...leave Sunnydale?” Willow asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s the idea. Don’t think she would want to stay. Just stuck around because she was safe here. When she’s better…” Spike stopped, getting all choked up. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers before he continued.

 

“When, she’s better, my brother and all you little Scoobies can go back to ridding the world of our kind.” He spat out.

 

Willow looked at them. Spike continued to stare down at Buffy, concerned. She looked at the girl that had once been her friend. Poor Lizzie. So broken and lost.

 

“I’ll do it Spike.” Willow said quietly.

 

Spike looked at her for a moment, shocked. He had been so sure he would have to threaten her or tell her he would kill Oz if she didn’t give into his demands.

 

They stared at each other for a moment.

 

Spike continued to eye her suspiciously as she reached out for Buffy.

 

Feeling Willows soft hand on her arm, Buffy turned and looked at her.

 

“Daddy she’s so pretty.” Buffy whispered.

 

Willow smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll make you all better soon.” she said softly, looking at Buffy with love and concern. She then looked at Spike for another moment before she cast her eyes down.

 

“Right.” Spike choked. He began to walk out the door with Buffy in his arms. After he opened the door, he stopped for a moment.

 

Willow could hear it. Two words, said so quietly that if she had not been listening so intently, she would have missed them...

 

“Thank You...”

 

**

 

William sat in bed as Angel talked to him.

 

“The Statue of Aradia was stolen from a private collection in San Diego two nights ago. At the same time a book was taken from a friend of mine. It correlates with the statue.” Angel explained.

 

“So what does the statue do?” William asked.

 

“It guides the lost. You make a sacrifice to it and Aradia the guardian helps the lost find their way home.” Angel explained.

 

Lost, Lizzie… William thought.

 

“We know why the Master kidnapped Dalton. He needed him to translate the book that was taken. What we don’t know is why he took your young friend. It’s well known that Mr. Giles is far more powerful than she is. It doesn’t make sense that he would take a novice over a Master Sorcerer. We were hoping you could shed some light on that.” There was a slight accusatory inflection in Angel’s voice.

 

William’s eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously at the vamp. “I don’t bloody care why, I just want to get Red back.”

 

“Just keep this in mind, then. Whatever the Masters plans might be, if your friend isn’t powerful enough, this could all blow up in The Masters face.” Angel said.

 

“How?” William asked.

 

“If Aradia does not accept the sacrifice, it will destroy the person seeking help.”

 

God, no! Willow and Lizzie! William thought.

 

“We need to get moving!” he said, jumping off of the bed.

 

“Are you accepting my help?” Angel asked.

 

“Why are you helping?” William asked. “What do you have to gain from all this?”

 

Angel sighed. “Because Dalton is in trouble. Dalton is a lot of things. Sniveling, a bit greedy, and at times he has a really screwed moral compass, but deep down he’s a man that’s done a lot of good. He has helped me in the past. I owe him. ” the vampire explained. He then extended his hand to William. “Do we help each other, or what?”

 

William looked the man up and down. Finally he took his hand and shook it.

 

“I accept.”


	7. Windows

Willow stared out the small window of the room she was being held in. She was trying to make sense of the last few days.

 

Spike was the Master, Buffy was Lizzie but not really, and William… William had known this all along. She really wanted to be angry about that but found that she couldn’t. Not after feeling William’s pain and torment.

 

She had agreed with very little resistance to help Spike, trying to convince herself it was because she knew if she did not she would die, but that wasn’t the truth.  
It was because of Lizzie.

 

Poor, fragile Lizzie. She had lost so much and Willow always felt guilty for not being a better friend.

 

Willow heard the door open and saw Buffy walk in holding the small silver box.  
She knew that box. William had given it to Lizzie as a present two and a half years ago.

 

How could two and a half years seem like a lifetime ago?

 

Buffy wound the tiny crane in her hand. She looked up at Willow and gave her a shaky smile. “It makes the pictures stop.” she whispered, sitting on the floor Indian style.

 

Willow walked over and sat carefully across from her, sensing that she shouldn’t make any sudden moves.

 

“Pictures?” Willow asked.

 

Buffy looked up and pointed to her head.

 

Willow nodded, suddenly understanding.

 

“Um…Buffy? Maybe I could help with the pictures?” Willow asked.

 

“NO!” The both jumped and Willow’s head snapped up. Spike was standing over them glaring at her.

 

“What are you trying to pull Red?” Spike said his voice unsteady.

 

“No..nothing Spike! I swear! I just thought maybe if I saw...”

 

“I SAID NO!” Spike yelled.

 

Buffy giggled. “Don’t make Daddy mad.” She said shaking her finger at Willow.

 

“It’s too much for her.” Spike said, reaching out for Buffy.

 

Buffy slipped easily into his embrace and buried her head in his chest.

 

“When she sees those bloody pictures, she gets so confused.” Spike said quietly, kissing the top of Buffy’s head.

 

Willow looked at Spike.

 

“What is it Red? I know you’re dying to ask something.” Spike said, rolling his eyes.

 

Willow gulped, but continued with determination. “I just never knew that… you know… after a vampire becomes a well...a...vampire. They can still feel...”

 

“Love?” Spike supplied.

 

Willow nodded.

 

Spike looked down at Buffy. “Bit strange innit? I’m an evil soulless monster. I would think nothing about ripping your head off. I would really feel no remorse. None whatsoever.” Spike said matter of factly.

 

“I think I get the point.” She muttered, eyes wide.

 

“Ah...right, sorry. I was merely sayin‘, everything I used to care about no longer means anything to me. Except for her.” Spike said tipping Buffy’s head back to stare into her eyes.

 

She looked into her mates eyes and smiled. Spike gently kissed her lips he stroked her cheek. There was silence for a few moments.

 

“I shouldn’t have been able to kill her you know?” Spike said abruptly.

 

“Kill who?” Willow said.

 

“That daft bird that turned me. Technically she was my Sire. I should not have had the strength to kill her.” Spike explained.

 

“You killed her?” Willow asked surprised.

 

Spike raised his eyebrows. “Did I stutter?”

 

“Um, right. Moot point. So you killed your Sire and you shouldn’t have been able to but some how you could and did.” Willow repeated.

 

“You’re part of the crack team that foils my every plan? I am deeply ashamed.” Spike said, shaking his head.

 

“There’s no need to get snippy!” Willow said crossing her arms.

 

“Damn it Red! You haven’t changed a bit!” Spike groaned.

 

“You haven’t either, that’s for sure!” At his glare she feigned contrition.

 

“I’m sorry, please continue.”

 

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike and purred.

 

“Like I said, I shouldn’t have been able to do it. Sire/Childe bond and all. But she said something. It completely pissed me off.” Spike chuckled.

 

“What did she say?” Willow asked.

 

“Said I belonged to her. I looked in her eyes I knew she was wrong.” he said, holding Buffy tighter.

 

Buffy stroked Spikes cheek as he closed his eyes and kissed her hand. It was the same love and devotion they had shown when they were alive.

 

“I only belong to one person. Always had me in the palm of her hand, this one did.” Spike said.

 

“I know I’m a monster. But even like this, in this state, she treats me like a man and that’s....” he stopped, getting choked up as Buffy gazed up at him with complete adoration.

 

He lifted his eyes to meet Willow’s and she was shocked to see his were filled with tears.

 

Suddenly his face hardened once more. “Get ready. The statue will be here shortly.” He ordered, setting Buffy on her feet and pulling her behind him.

 

Willow nodded and watched the dark couple leave the room.

 

**

 

  
William stared out his window at Lizzie’s window across the way. Sometimes, if he concentrated really hard, if he allowed his emotions to surface, he could see her. Dancing to music only she heard. Smiling at him. Waving at him.

 

Sometimes, she would blow him a kiss and close her curtains like she had done so many times before. A lifetime ago. He sat at his desk trying to stop the world from spinning.

 

It wasn’t fair. He was the one left with all the memories. Guardian of the Secrets. Keeper of the Betrayals. It seemed an impossible task, yet somehow he did it. Night after night.

 

“You’re the strong one.” He heard Lizzie’s sweet voice in his head.

 

But he was so very tired of being strong.

 

There was a light tap on the door and William smiled. “Come in, Bit.”

 

Dawn came in, a disgruntled expression on her face. “Hey, everyone is downstairs waiting for you. Even Mr. Tall, Dark and Foreheady.” She sniped.

 

“You’re not easily won over are you?” William chuckled.

 

“It just sounds so lame. A vampire cursed with a soul?” Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

 

She suddenly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around William in a fierce hug.

 

“What’s this about?” William asked, concerned.

 

“I don’t know. Something just feels wrong, William. I don’t want you to go. I know you have to because of Willow, but it just feels like there’s this huge piece of the puzzle none of us know about.” Dawn said quietly.

 

William felt his knees start to shake with nerves. He knew Dawn would sense things about people that others couldn’t.

 

“Dawnie, you know I would do anything to protect you. You’re my sister. Maybe not by blood, but you are no matter what.” William said.

 

Dawn nodded. “I know that’s why I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you. Not like I lost Mom, Lizzie, and Spike. You guys are my family. Please Will, be careful.” She cried.

 

Just then William saw his father standing at the door and nudged Dawn.

 

Dawn looked at Giles and smiled.

 

“Must be time for the Slayer/ Watcher chit-chat.” Dawn groaned.

 

She began to walk out of the room and was stopped by Giles who kissed her on top of the head.

 

Dawn smiled, looked back at Will, and walked out.

 

William turned back to the window.

 

“You don’t think I know how much you miss her do you William?” Rupert said. He came to stand next to his son.

 

“I always thought our family was complete. We never said it, but while your mother and I decided we could not in good conscience have any more children, we longed for a daughter. Not just for us, but for you and Spike. Someone the two of you could dote on. Protect. I never felt our family was complete until The Summer’s moved across the way. Jenny missed Janna so much and Joyce seemed to fill that void. And those two little girls…they crawled into my boys’ hearts so quietly. So easily.” Rupert said, shaking his head in amusement.

 

William sat quietly, listening to his father.

 

“You should have seen the both of you. When they came into our lives it was like a light turned on in both of you. When Jenny died, if Joyce had not been there being so supportive. I don’t think I could have gotten through it. So yes son, I understand how much you miss her.” Rupert explained.

 

He looked at William with a strange expression.

 

“It must have been incredibly hard for you.”

 

William looked at his father, confused at the sudden turn in the conversation.

 

Rupert chuckled. “It was never my business, but I am a Watcher. Not only of Slayers, but also of my sons. I saw the look in your eyes when Lizzie was around.”

 

William looked down, embarrassed.

 

“You were very admirable and very brave. Lizzie always said you were the strong one.” Rupert said.

 

Tears began to spill out of William’s eyes.

 

“Da, I have been keeping something from you. Something you should have know about from the first. Something that may make you hate me.” he whispered.

 

“You are my son. Nothing you say could ever make me hate you.” Rupert said, rubbing his son’s shoulder.

 

William took a deep breath.

 

“Sit down Da, there’s something you need to know about Spike...”


	8. The Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulated Dialogue from Innocence

Rupert Giles sat on his son’s bed trying to digest everything he had just been told.

 

“Spike is a...” Giles said.

 

“And The Master.” William replied quietly.

 

“And all this time you knew?” Giles asked.

 

William nodded his head slowly.

 

“Lizzie.” Giles whispered.

 

William covered his face with his hands.

 

“Surely it’s some trick! I’m the one that found Lizzie!” Rupert yelled

 

“That’s the part I don’t understand. I have seen the marks on her neck. I know Spike turned her. I know you found her and called the authorities. But how did you miss it?” William asked.

 

“Oh dear Lord...”

 

FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________  
 _Rupert Giles laid in his bed listening to the music play in William’s room. His bed seemed so big without his beautiful wife laying next to him._  


_He was tired. He had been on the phone all day with anyone he could think of demanding Lizzie be brought back home. He even went as far as calling The Council demanding they pull some strings._

_“My son will not be able to concentrate knowing Lizzie is out there alone. I will not watch another one of my sons die. You will help me or I will withdraw from my position. I dare you try to bring another Watcher here to fill my role.” Rupert threatened._

_The Council knew Giles would not budge. They promised him Lizzie would be returned to his custody by noon the following day and also that Doris Kroeger would be dealt with._

_Rupert stood up and walked over to William’s room to reassure him one more time._

_He was about to open the door when he heard Lizzie’s voice._

_Rupert chuckled to himself. He should have known she would find a way to come home. He wanted to go and tell them right them of his news but then decided it would keep until tomorrow. Going back to his room, he quickly fell asleep._

_“Wake Up.” He heard in his head. Rupert felt a presence and opened his eyes._

_“Something is in The Summer’s house.” The voice said._

_Rupert stood up and walked downstairs. He opened the front door and looked at The Summer’s house. Instantly he frowned. The bathroom light was on. Finding the keys to the other house, he quickly jogged over and unlocked the door._

_Quietly he walked up the stairs. He gripped the stake he held and burst into the bathroom._

_Rupert gasped, dropping the stake._

_There lying against the bathtub was Lizzie......_

_Rupert sat there crying and rocking her limp body in his arms. He let out huge painful sobs as he screamed to the heavens. He held Lizzie’s head against his chest, kissing her forehead._

_The authorities came and took Lizzie’s body away._

_Rupert sat there and watched as they took the beautiful girl that had stolen his oldest son’s heart, the girl that should have been safely asleep in his home. The girl who would someday have been his daughter, if Spike had lived._

_Rupert could not believe it. He watched as they took her and placed her in a body bag ._

_Even with such a tragic death, Lizzie still looked so beautiful laying there in her favorite top. The black sleeveless turtleneck Jenny had gifted her with on her last birthday...._

  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
__________________________________________________________________

 

“She was wearing a turtleneck. I did not even think to check for puncture wounds.” Rupert said shaking his head.

 

“When I came to Spike had changed her clothes. She was wearing the same outfit she wore for his memorial service.” William whispered.

 

Rupert looked at his son.

 

William hung his head low. “I understand if you want me to leave.”

 

“Son, please...”

 

“NO DON’T YOU DARE FORGIVE ME!!! NOT AFTER WHAT I HAVE DONE!!” William screamed.

 

“William, calm down.” Rupert said, leaping to his feet.

 

“It’s all my fault I should have ended this. I should have gone through it. But I couldn’t. You always call me the strong one but I was too weak that night. I shouldn’t have let it happen. But I was selfish and stupid. I brought her to Spike. He was right! I knew what he would do but I let him, because I couldn’t imagine a world without her. I helped do this to her.” William cried, collapsing to the floor.

 

Giles rushed over to his son and pulled him into his arms, gripping him fiercely.

 

William looked up at his father, his face wet with tears. “I could deal with not being the Slayer anymore. I could deal with that. But I couldn’t deal with the looks on your faces. You and Dawnie; I let you down.” He whispered. “You must be so disappointed in me.”

 

“No, no, I'm not.” Rupert answered, rocking him gently.

 

“But this is all my fault.” William said.

 

“Do you want me to wag my finger at you and tell you that you acted rashly? You did. And I can. I know that you loved her. And William, she loved you. Tonight is going to be hard on you. Harder on you than the rest of us.” Rupert said.

 

“But Da, you’re going to see them. You’ll see Spike.” William said, trying to make his father understand.

 

“Spike is dead William. That thing inhabiting his body is a demon.” Rupert said coldly.

 

“Da, it’s him. I know you don’t think so but when you see them...I should have been stronger. I’m The Slayer. I should have killed both of them. But her eyes. Sometimes I would see Lizzie, but then I couldn’t. I can’t. I should be able to, but I don’t know how to let her go.”

 

Rupert looked at his son.

 

“How can I judge you after all that I’ve done? I defied fate for my own gain. For my own reasons. If I judge you it would make me a hypocrite. You know what you have to do don’t you William?” Rupert questioned.

 

William nodded. “Da, I know it doesn’t mean a thing, but I am sorry.”

 

“If it’s guilt you're looking for, William, I'm not your man. All you will get from me is, is my support, my respect, and my love.” Rupert said hugging his son.

 

They heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

 

Both men looked up and saw Angel standing there.

 

“It’s time to go.” He said somberly.

 

Rupert stood up and reached down for his son.

 

William took his hand and let his father help him to his feet.

 

They had been gone for a while. Dawn sat in the living room trying to ignore the jittery feeling inside her. The rain outside was getting stronger and she realized she couldn’t remember the last time it had rained in Sunnydale.

 

Something just didn’t seem right. She couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She rushed over to open it.

 

A beautiful, dark-haired woman stood there, her slim hands clutching a very large canvas bag. She was drenched from the rain and shaking so bad her teeth chattered.

 

“Is he here?” The woman asked.

 

“Who are you?” Dawn demanded, arching an eyebrow at her rudeness.

 

“My name is Cordelia Chase. You all are in grave danger. A man came to you. Is he here?” She pleaded.

 

Dawn shook her head. “They all left a little while ago.”

 

Cordelia’s face fell.

 

“Oh dear God, I’m too late....”


	9. Cordelia Chase

Cordelia sat in the living room of the Giles home, trembling. Dawn had tried to calm her down enough to get the whole story out of her but was having no luck. She tried very hard not to let her exasperation at the dark-haired woman’s behavior show. She wanted to help the other woman but all she could think about was what she had said.

 

Cordelia had driven straight up from Los Angeles on no sleep. She would have arrived sooner but she had lost the directions Angel’s partner, Gunn, had given her.

 

“What do you mean They are all in grave danger?” Dawn asked, fighting to keep her voice soothing.

 

 

 

Cordelia closed her eyes, wondering how much she should tell this 13 year old girl.

 

Dawnie rolled her eyes. “Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” At Cordelia’s nod she continued.

 

“I live on the Hellmouth. I know there are demons, vampires, and all kinds of other monsters that most people only see in cheesy B movies. There are also the ones that fight against the monsters. Wizards, witches, a whole council of stuffy old tweedsters in London, watchers, and, finally, the Chosen One. The Slayer. The last two happen to live right in this house with me. The watcher is my guardian and Will is the Slayer. Now that you know you don’t have to be all delicate and fairy-tale-ish around me, you need to spill!” she demanded.

 

“That vampire you met he is not Angel. Well, he is, but not really. His name is Angelus.” Cordelia explained.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Cordelia closed her eyes, and began her story…

 

FLASHBACK  
_______________________________________________________________  
 _Cordelia Chase did not know how she went from being an up and coming actress to an instrument used by the Powers That Be, but here she was lying in an alley, watching her guy fight._  


_Her guy._

_Angel…_

_A vampire cursed with a soul; helping those who could not help themselves._

_It began to rain._

_Cordelia watched as Angel disposed of the demon in front of him, then turned back to her._

_Cordelia clung to him._

_“Are you all right?” He asked._

_Cordelia nodded as he pulled her gently to her feet._

_“Let’s get you inside.” He said. His apartment was only a few steps away down the alley._

_Once inside, Angel sat her on his bed._

_“You're shaking like a leaf.” He whispered._

_“Cold” Cordelia said. She gasped as he started rubbing her with a rough towel, wincing as he hit a particularly sore spot.  
“What?” Angel asked, concerned._

_“Oh, um... It's okay. I just have a cut or something.” Cordelia said, looking at down her blouse._

_“Can I... Lemme see.” Angel asked. His big fingers brushed delicately over the cut on her chest._

_Cordelia looked into Angel’s eyes. It was now or never, she thought._

_“I love you Angel.”_

_“I love you, too. I try not to, but I can't stop.” Angel whispered._

_Cordelia leaned in to kiss him, but Angel gently pushed her away. “Cordy, we shouldn’t do...”_

_“Don't. Just kiss me.” Cordelia pleaded._

_***_

_A few hours later, Angel woke up with his arms wrapped around his lovely Cordelia. For some reason none of the issues that had plagued him for years seemed to matter._

_Cordy loved him._

_He loved her._

_“Everything will work itself out.” He thought_

_He had never been so happy…_

_In that instant, Angel felt like he was being ripped in half._

_He bolted up from the bed and scrambled onto the floor. Dragging on his pants he staggered from the apartment and into the night. Out in the alley, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground._

_The pain was incredible and Angel gave one last despairing scream as his soul was torn from his body._

_“CORDY!!” he screamed, falling face down._

_An overly curious woman heard his cries and came to his side. “Sir? Are you alright?” she asked._

_In the blink of an eye he had grabbed her and sank his fangs into her throat._

_The woman felt her life slip away from her. When she was dead, her body was thrown carelessly to the side._

_“Am I alright?” Angelus sneered, wiping her blood from his lip._

_“I am now.”_

_He stalked off into the darkness._

  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
_________________________________________________________________

 

Dawn looked at the girl.

 

“So you’re saying that thing out there with my father and my brother is evil?” Dawn cried.

 

“We knew the soul was a curse; revenge on him by a band of gypsies because he killed their favored daughter. What we didn’t know was that because of his crime, he wasn’t allowed to feel a moment of true happiness. If he did...he would lose his soul.” Cordelia sobbed. “This is all my fault. If we hadn’t made love…”

 

“Um…right. So what is he doing here?”

 

“Because he is a truly evil being, He wants to destroy everything.”

 

“Everything?” Dawn said, skeptically.

 

Cordelia nodded. “Everything in the world as we know it. He wants to kill the slayer, and he wants revenge for what he considers a crime against him.”

 

All Dawn heard was ‘kill the slayer’.

 

Will!

 

“Oh God we have to find them!” Dawn said, grabbing her jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulated concept from Innocence


	10. Family

The rain had stopped. Rupert Giles stood beside his son as they prepared to rescue the quirky little red-haired girl he had come to know and love as one of his own. Troubled thoughts lay heavy on his mind.

 

In his time he had seen old friends and colleagues turned. He had been trained in how to deal with these situations and had always done his duty. A swift stake through the heart or the swing of a sharp blade to decapitate the soulless creature and problem solved.

 

It should be easy.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

This creature had once been his son.

 

Memories of a million *firsts* filled his head. The moment the doctor placed the firstborn twin in his arms. Jenny’s face soft with love as she nursed him. His first steps; running towards the door like he wanted to conquer the world. School days. The first song he ever wrote.

 

His love for Lizzie.

 

He was a fool to think he could handle it. How could he look into his son’s eyes and think of him as nothing but a demon when he was responsible for taking his life away? The biggest mistake of his life had been thinking Spike was strong enough to endure his calling as the Slayer. Forcing to accept his fate when everything he ever said should have told him otherwise.

 

William glanced at his father, well aware of the path his thoughts were taking. It had been stronger for him because of the twins bond, but he’d had two years to adjust.

 

His father had only known for one day.

 

“Stay behind, Da. We’ll let you know if anything happens.” William ordered, his voice flat and jaw hard as he slipped into slayer mode.

 

Rupert nodded, unwilling to argue with his sons commanding tone. Seating himself on the hood of his car he watched as William and Angel entered the mansion.

 

The Master’s mansion. His son, Spike, was the Master Vampire of Sunnydale. Was there a part of him that was still Randolph? Still a piece of Rupert and the wife he adored? He couldn’t....

 

It all was so jumbled inside. His head was beginning to hurt as badly as his heart did.

 

Hearing a car approach. Giles turned around. It screeched to a stop and Dawn flew out of the front seat, long hair flying as she running toward Giles.  
“DAD!”

 

Rupert felt his heart lurch. Dawn had never called him that before tonight.

 

When she reached him she threw her arms around him, sobbing with relief as she clung to him.

 

“Dawnie? What on earth?”

 

“Thank God you’re okay! I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.“ She buried her face in his neck. “I love you, Dad!” she cried.

 

Trying to swallow over the lump in his throat, Rupert stroked Dawn’s hair, soothing his daughter the best he could. His daughter, he thought. Yes, in every way but birth she was a part of his life.

 

“I love you, too, Dawnie. But it’s far too dangerous for you to be out here. What were you thinking? And who is this?” He asked, looking at the damp and bedraggled brunette that had followed Dawn form the car.

 

“My name is Cordelia Chase, Mr. Giles. I’m here to help you.” Cordelia said.

 

“I don’t understand.” Giles said.

 

“A friend of yours sent me. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.”

 

Giles knew Wesley as a Watcher-in-training doing his studies in Los Angeles. Giles knew that he was also an associate of Angel’s.

 

“Please fill me in.” Giles said.

 

“The statue inside that house is not the Statue of Aradia. It’s the Statue of Valios.”

 

“Are you positive?” Giles asked, horrified beyond measure. The Statue of Valios could be used to open the Hellmouth.

 

Cordelia nodded slowly, a pinched expression on her face. “Nothing is as he claims. That vampire is no longer Angel. His soul is gone and he is now the demon, Angelus.” Cordelia’s voice shook slightly as she continued. “He wants the Hellmouth open. He wants to unleash hell on earth.”

 

She lifted the large bag she carried and Giles watched as she pulled a long sword out.

 

“This is the Sword of Gemina. It is used to split positive and negative forces. Wesley assures me that in this your Slayer can stop the Hellmouth from opening by shattering the Statue Of Valios with this sword.” Cordelia informed him.

 

Giles reached for the sword with one hand. It was very heavy and ornate, the gold hilt set with rare gems. He had heard of it but never had the good fortune to see it. He wondered how Wesley had come into possession of such a rare artifact.  
Cordelia threw her head back, a determined expression on her beautiful face.

 

“I have one request.”

 

Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a small glowing ball and held it out to Giles.

 

“An Orb of Thesulah?”

 

“While your Slayer is destroying Valios, I want YOU to restore Angels soul to him. You’re a powerful force. I know you can do it.” She choked back a sob. “If you could please just try…”

 

“I really don’t think…”

 

“She was Angel’s girlfriend, Dad.” Dawn said, quietly nudging his arm.

 

Cordelia held out the Orb once again, a look of naked longing on her face.  
Rupert took it in his hand.

 

“If you could just try.....” Cordelia lowered her head. She knew her love was gone, but if there was even the smallest chance, she had to try.

 

Dawn threw herself at him once more. “Dad, please be careful. I can’t lose you or Will. You’re the only family I have left.”

 

Family…

 

The word hit Giles hard.

 

If Dawnie knew what was inside. Spike. Lizzie. William. Red. All were his children by blood or by bond. They were his family. A family he swore to protect with his life.  
He knew what he had to do.

 

He would confront his undead son, try to find a way to help Lizzie, protect his only living son, and make sure his daughter was kept safe.

 

Rupert would take care of his family.

 

He smiled down at Dawn. “I promise you I will come back.”

 

A tear trickled down Dawn’s cheek.

 

“You did good Dawnie.” Rupert praised her.

 

“You’re not mad at me for disobeying you to come here?” Dawn asked.

 

“My darling girl, you risked yourself to protect what is yours. You took care of your family. Your mother would be very proud.”

 

He looked at Dawn with pride.

 

His daughter...

 

  
He kissed Dawnie on the head and looked back at Cordelia.

 

“Take care of my daughter, please?” he begged.

 

Cordelia wrapped her arm around Dawn as they watched Rupert walk determinedly into the mansion, the Sword of Gemina clutched tight in his fist.


	11. Angelus

The main hallway seemed endless as they fought their way down its length. Spike’s minions were no match for the lethal combination of William and Angel.

 

They moved inexorably towards the main room of the mansion, hearing the murmur of voices inside.

 

Angel motioned to William to take the right while he moved to the left. As they entered William saw Spike, Dalton, Willow and Lizzie standing in a loosely grouped circle.

 

Spike wasted no time in launching himself at his brother. The fought viciously, so involved in their deadly dance that neither of them noticing Angel moving closer to Buffy.

 

“GENTLEMEN!”

 

In mid-scuffle they stopped, Spike sensing danger the second Angel laid his hands on his mate. He jumped off of his brother and took a step towards Buffy then froze as Angel pull out a stake. With one arm around her neck to subdue her struggles, he aimed the stake at her heart.

 

“BUFFY!!!!” Spike screamed, his demon emerging to protect its mate.

 

Angel’s face shifted into his demon visage. “Kindly step away Spike.” he sneered.

 

Spike stopped immediately, knowing that Angel would not hesitate to shove the stake into his Love’s chest.

 

William felt impotent rage swell within him. Their agreement was that Lizzie was not to be harmed in any way.

 

“What the HELL are you doing?”

 

“Is everything ready Dalton? Angel asked, calling the smaller man to his side.

 

Dalton slithered forth and reached into Angels pocket. Drawing out a gun he leveled it at Williams head.

 

“Everything is in place, Master.” He said, tossing a smug grin at Spike.

 

“I’d like to thank you for doing all my dirty work. I mean, how else was I going to haul this hunk of rock here, find a witch powerful enough to cast the spell, AND have that last essential component needed to open the Hellmouth?” Angelus laughed. “What did the spell say? Blood. Powerful blood with both human and inhuman qualities. A bit of a paradox if you aren’t a Slayer turned Vampire.”

 

“You’re daft bastard! What the hell are you jabbering about?” Spike raged. His eyes never left his princess as she trembled with fear in Angelus’ tight grip.

 

“You, Spike. Your blood. Slayer and vampire. Human and inhuman. It’s your blood will open the portal.” Angelus explained, laughing evilly. “I do wish you could see the expression on both of your faces. The Slayer and The Great Master; had by little ole me.”

 

He leered down at Buffy.

 

“And neither one of them will touch me because of you, little one. I wonder what makes you so special? Too bad I can’t find out right here and now.” Angelus said, taking in her scent.

 

Buffy let out a whimper.

 

Both William and Spike took a step forward, a vicious warning growl rumbling from Spikes throat.

 

Buffy’s tears spilled down her cheeks as she reached for Spike. “Daddy?”

 

Angelus pressed the stake harder against her chest as Spike moved closer. A dot of blood appeared under the tip of the stake.

 

“Don’t move, Princess. Daddy will get you out of this.” Spike said softly, trying to soothe her.

 

Angelus pointed at the statue.

 

“Now if you would be so kind?”

 

Spike walked to the statue and stood before it with his hands fisted at his sides.

 

“You know, it’s not all about the apocalypse, Spike. It’s also about revenge.” Angelus sneered.

 

“Step on your toes mate?” Spike smirked

 

“I just want to watch your face when you watch me take you mate away from you the same way you took mine.” Angelus spat.

 

Spike thought for a moment.

 

Mate...

 

He took looked at the man in front of him a note of familiarity hit his senses. This man was of his vampiric line.

 

His Mate...

 

“Darla…” He whispered.

 

“What a bad boy you are, staking our Sire like that. I was mated to her just like you are to this pretty one. You should have known there would be consequences to your actions, boy! NOW GO! I can‘t wait to see how the world ends.” Angelus roared.

 

Spike took another step toward the statue, then abruptly changed course. In a flash he was on top of Angelus and Buffy fell away to the side; curling herself into a ball.

 

William was torn, not knowing who to go to first. Buffy or Willow. Spike and Angelus had all but forgotten him. Now was his chance to grab the two girls and make a run for it. He started towards Willow, knowing that he might need her help to subdue Buffy into leaving Spike here.

 

But he had forgotten about Dalton Avery.

 

Without hesitation, Dalton raised the gun and shot William. The bullet entered his shoulder, slamming him into the wall.

 

“WILL!” Willow screamed as her friend slumped to the floor, grimacing in pain.  
Dalton turned and leveled the weapon at her head.

 

“Not very effective against vampires but works so well on humans. Even supernatural humans like Slayers.” He turned the gun back to William once he was certain he had Willows undivided attention. “Start the spell, young witch, or watch your friend die.”

 

“If I do your stupid spell we all die anyways.” Willow challenged

 

Dalton squeezed off another round, this time grazing Williams thigh.

 

“So true, but MY way is much slower and infinitely more painful for your young Slayer.

 

Do the spell. NOW!” the vampire flunky yelled.

 

Willow started chanting, crying as she did so.

 

A red light started to glow from the statue.

 

The door near Spike and Angel burst open. Anya, Oz and Xander ran in.

 

Xander and Oz quickly took down Dalton, pinning the enraged vamp beneath them.

 

“WILLOW! STOP!” Oz screamed.

 

It was too late.

 

The spell was finished....

 

The earth began to rumble underneath them.

 

“Sir, the blood! The blood and the portal will open!” Dalton screamed at Angelus.

 

Angelus and Spike continue to fight.

 

Rupert crashed into the room with the sword.

 

“WILLIAM!” He cried out, running toward his youngest son. Gathering him up in his arms, he fought the urge to hold on to him. If William didn’t act fast the world as they knew it would end this night.

 

“The sword! You must strike the statue with the sword!” Rupert yelled, helping Will to stand and handing him the weapon.

 

Groaning with pain, William forced himself to walk towards the statue.

 

Angelus kicked Spike in the gut freeing himself long enough to grab William and land him a vicious blow to the chest. William landed on his back, gasping for breath. Straddling him, Angelus quickly shifted into his demon visage and plunged his fangs towards Williams neck.

 

Rupert threw himself on top of Angelus but was knocked away without effort. Rupert fell heavily, the Orb spilling out of his pocket.

 

Angel grinned was feral as he began to descend on William’s throat again. He had barely nicked the skin when he was hit broadside by an extremely pissed off Spike.

 

Buffy, who had until this point been rocking back and forth in the corner, saw the orange ball rolling toward her...


	12. Eternal

Angelus had gained the upper hand. He grabbed the sword in his hands. “Can’t do much damage without this!” Angelus cried in triumph as the ground rumbled beneath them.

 

Xander and Oz tried to grab him from behind while William and Spike tackled him from the front, knocking the sword away from them. Angelus went down under a tangle of arms and legs.

 

Distracted by the Orb rolling towards her, Buffy picked it up and stared at it curiously. An orange glow began to emanate from the Orb as she held up in front of her. The light was drawn into her eyes and they suddenly flashed the same brilliant orange, glowing briefly as Buffy gasped and stiffened. The Orb dropped from her hands and rolled away; its purpose served. Her eyes cleared and she looked around in confusion.

 

Spike was struggling to hold on to Angelus’ arm when he heard Buffy cry out. He froze when his eyes met hers. There was no more pain and confusion in her head. In its place was something else; something shining brightly from within her. He could see it.

 

Her soul.

 

“Lizzie” He whispered, leaving Angelus to walk towards her.

 

Lizzie looked back at him, raising her hands to him as he drew near.

 

“Spike.” She whispered.

 

At that moment, Angelus managed to throw Xander and OZ from him. Because of his Slayer strength William was harder to overcome. If he hadn’t been weakened by the wounds inflicted by Dalton, Angelus never would have overpowered him. With a roar he freed himself; scooping up the sword and running full speed at Spike. He raised the sword to strike.

 

Their hands barely touched when Lizzie saw Angel coming at them. With a scream she threw herself in front of Spike, her back against his chest as she sought to protect him.  
William staggered to his feet just in time to see Angelus impale Lizzie with the sword.

 

“NO!!”

 

Spike caught Lizzie in his arms as she fell back into him, feeling the blinding pain as the sword passed through him as well; binding them together.

 

An evil smile crossed Angelus’ face just moments before it contorted into shocked surprise as he evaporated into dust.

 

Cordelia Chase stood there with a stake in her hand and a devastated expression. She collapsed on the floor in tears.

 

Lizzie’s back was to Spike’s chest. He gently touched her face as she laid her head back against his chest. They felt no pain, only completion. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she gazed adoringly into his eyes.

 

The sword began to emit a blue light where it pierced through Spike and Lizzie.

 

William ran over to them, trying vain to pull it out. Spike tried pulling himself and Lizzie off from his end. Nothing but a cry of pain from Lizzie. They exchanged a look of desperation and renewed their efforts. The blade refused to budge and the light just kept glowing brighter and brighter.

 

Spike knew what was happening. Everything was in slow motion, almost surreal. But his Lizzie was in his arms.

 

Whole again.

 

“Lizzie.” Spike whispered, kissing her nose.

 

“I love you.” Lizzie said as her body shook.

 

“I love you too.” Spike smiled.

 

Spike kiss her again then looked at his brother. With a look of steely determination and a roar of pain he pulled Lizzie with him until his back was against the statue.

 

“You know what you have to do.” Spike told his brother.

 

William shook his head. “No, I can’t!!!” he cried out in total anguish. “I won’t do this, Spike!”

 

“William.” Her voice was so soft he barely heard it. He looked down and saw Lizzie staring at him. Her clear eyes with filled with love and tenderness.

 

Tears streamed down his face. “Lizzie, no.” he uttered, crossing the remaining space between them to stand before her.

 

Lizzie reached out and touched his face, stroking it gently.

 

“I can’t! Please. Please don’t ask me to do this...” he begged.

 

Lizzie looked at him trying to smile as the light continued to grow.

 

“You know what you have to do. It’s okay. Just close your eyes.” Lizzie said. She brushed her fingers over his eyes and closed them for him, her lips trembling as she kissed them lightly. Kissed them the way he had kissed hers on the night they made love.

 

William began to sob as Lizzie stroked his cheek. He rubbed his wet face against her palm, savoring her touch.

 

Lizzie slowly released him and turned her face back to Spikes.

 

Spike stared down at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. “All I ever wanted was this...” He whispered.

 

“Though lovers be lost, love shall not.” Lizzie whispered to him with a bittersweet smile.

 

“And death shall have no dominion.” Spike finished, kissing her nose.

 

The room began to rumble and debris came raining down around them. He heard the screams of everyone in the room. The world as they knew it would end. He had decide.

 

“You do what you have to do.” He heard her voice again in his head.

 

The blood from Spike’s back began drip onto the statue. The portal began to open in a swirl of black nothingness. “WILL, DO IT NOW!” He growled.

 

William thought of Lizzie.

 

Dawnie.

 

His friends.

 

All of the innocent people in the world.

 

There was no other choice for him. He would do what he had to do.....

 

William, eyes still closed, let out an anguished roar and used what was left of his slayer strength to shove the sword into the statue, impaling Lizzie and Spike against it.

 

White-hot streams of light began to shoot out of the statue as William crumpled to the floor, the last of his strength gone.

 

There was an explosion and one last blinding flash of brilliance, then it was done.  
William lay there, covered with bits of stone from the decimated statue. All was silent and Lizzie and Spike were gone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Concept and manipulated dialogue taken from Becoming Part 2


	13. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulated dialogue from After Life
> 
> Most of this chapter is a montage. My first ever! I hope you enjoy!

William walked into the smoky jazz club on the south side of town. It had been one month.  
One month since the world nearly went to hell. One month since the apocalypse. No one was any the wiser, just the witnesses of that fateful night.

 

Dawn had been spared the sight of seeing her sister again. Cordelia had told her to wait in the car under the dashboard until she returned. When Cordelia entered the room, she knew no hope was left for the man she loved and did what she had to do.

 

Rupert was only afforded a glimpse at his oldest son after coming to from Angelus' blow. He stood and watched as the bright light exploded. Watching as Lizzie and Spike held onto to each other accepting their fate. He did the best he could for his youngest; trying to ease his pain. Trying to be the supportive father to his son as well as the faithful Watcher to his Slayer.

 

"You do what you have to do son." Rupert said, trying to comfort his boy.

 

William was left alone, really alone this time. He had no brother, no love of his life. Such was the path of a Slayer, he thought. He continued to go out night after night helping those in need. Continued being the devoted son, doting big brother to Dawn, and good friend to his beloved Scoobies.

 

All the time Lizzie’s words still whispered through his mind.

 

“You do what you have to do.”

 

Sometimes though, he would find himself here. He would walk into the club and sit in the same dark corner every time. He would sit there and listen to the hauntingly beautiful voice of the woman who sang here every Friday night.

 

She saw him slip in and immediately smiled, stepping off the stage.

 

"Hey Hero." She teased, walking up to him.

 

"Lo' Faith." William smiled.

 

He had met her on patrol one night. A vamp had attacked her while she had stepped outside of the club for a cigarette. William appeared, dispensing of the vamp quickly. Faith had been so grateful she offered everything to William, including herself.

 

William respectfully declined.  
"So what brings you lurking in the shadows tonight?" Faith asked.

 

William looked up at her then lowered his eyes shyly to the table top.

 

"You wanna hear it don't you?" she smiled softly, tilting her head.

 

William nodded.

 

Faith sighed. "I don't blame you. It's one of the most beautiful yet sad songs I have ever sung. Thanks for writing the lyrics for me. Got anything else up there? We could make a fortune."

 

William shook his head. The song had started out as one of the many poems he’d written for Lizzie.

 

"Sorry Ducks, it's my only one. My...my brother was the songwriter." William said quietly.

 

Faith smiled. "It's all good. I understand.”

 

She walked away and stepped back onstage, whispering something to the pianist. He looked over at William and waved.

 

William waved back and watched as he began to play. He closed his eyes and listened as Faith began to sing.

 

"What ravages of spirit  
conjured this temptuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rule of love”  
Images of Lizzie flooded his mind.  
“And fate has lead you through it  
you do what you have to do  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do ..."

 

The smile on her face the first day they met. The night they sat on her porch watching the stars. The nights after they thought Spike was dead that he spent with her asleep in his arms...

 

"But I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go"

 

Lizzie laughing…

 

"Every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
trying to escape this desire”

 

He thought of the pillow fight he, Willow and Lizzie had. The look on her face when he gave her the music box. The way she had rested her head on his shoulder on the drive home.

 

“The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do"

 

He crossed his arms hugging himself a bit as he leaned against the wall, thinking about the night she came to him after his mother died. "You know I'm your girl too, right?" He heard her say in his mind.

 

"But I have the sense to recognize  
that I don't know how  
to let you go”

 

He thought of finding her in the bathroom. Cold. So very cold.

 

“That I don't know how  
to let you go"

 

Holding her in his arms as she begun to slip away.

 

"A glowing ember  
burning hot  
burning slow”

 

Even the years of Lizzie as a tortured Buffy filled his mind. The countless "dances". Finding her shaken and confused. The night she laid her head in his lap thinking he was Spike and found peace. The night he gave her the small music box to try to help her calm the madness inside.

 

“Deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
of existing for only you"

 

He remembered her smile. That shy beautiful smile. And the look on her face the night they made love.

 

"I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do”

 

The way she felt in his arms. How he kissed her eyelids. How she had held and kissed him afterwards.

 

“I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
and I have sense to recognize  
I don't know how to let you go”

 

Then the pain came; settling deep in his chest as he remembered those last horrible moments. The blue light enveloping Lizzie as she touched his face and closed his eyes shut for him then kissed them lightly as she trembled...

 

"I don't know how to let you go"

 

He thought of his favorite memory of Lizzie standing at her window waving at him from across the street. How she smiled, blowing a kiss at him then shutting her curtains.

 

"That I don't know how to let you go"

 

Faith’s voice trailed off and the crowd erupted in applause.

 

William tipped his head to Faith. She smiled at him and watched him walk out the door.  
He felt the chill in the air.

 

Cold.

 

It was the one thing that he allowed himself to truly feel.

 

Everything else was so conflicted. He knew if he gave into the hurricane of emotions within him he would lose himself in the pain.

 

Even now she was with him. When he patrolled. When he was with his friends. Especially when he would finally find a bit of peace in his slumber. Lizzie was there.

 

He had to push it all away. Or else he could not go on.

 

But when it was cold he felt his body give into the numbing sensation. He could walk around allowing the air to freeze his skin. Alleviating the pain inside his heart.

 

He lost his brother that night too. He lost a piece of himself. But none of it compared to losing her.

 

His mind filled with the same thoughts he had thought not so long ago. Before the people he loved knew about Spike and Buffy. He thought about how he let her down. If only he had seen the sword coming. If they had figured out that Lizzie's madness could be cured simply by restoring her soul. If only he had told his father about Spike and Buffy before...

 

His thoughts haunted him like they always did. He thought of all the different ways he could have saved her. None of it counted, of course, but every night his mind raced. He'd see it all again ... do something different.

 

Nights like these he allowed himself to fantasize. He would think that he was faster or more clever.

 

New ways to make the end a different result; make it so that somehow she was still here with him. In his dreams he had done everything right.

 

In his dreams he had saved her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The song is by Sarah McLaughlin “Do What You Have To Do.” It was so sweet and haunting it had to be used!


	14. One Good Day

William sat on the edge of Dawn’s bed watching her as she slept. He smiled, envying her the peace she found in slumber. William had told her truth about the events that led up to that fateful night. Who the Master was and the identity of his mate. Dawn felt hurt and betrayed, but ultimately she understood Like Lizzie, Dawn did not judge him. Her unconditional love and support was a balm to his soul.

 

Shortly after the aborted apocalypse, Dawnie announced to Rupert and William that she wanted to change her last name to Giles. Her reasoning was that she never really knew her father and he certainly didn’t want to be bothered with her. She felt she was more of a Giles than a Summers anyway.

 

It was a simple gesture, but profound. It helped heal the fractured family; giving it them a symbol that it was time to move on and face the future. A future with just the three of them against the world.

 

William gently stroked her soft hair and then kissed her on the forehead. Leaving the small nightlight burning, he left to prepare for another night of slaying.

 

Downstairs, he found his father buried in some dusty tome. “Will Oz or Xander be accompanying you tonight, son?” he asked.

 

“Nah, it’s Valentine’s Day, Da. Figured I’d best give the lovers the night off.” William said with a wink.

 

Rupert nodded, chuckling. “Our Willow might understand if Oz went, but Anya is another story.” He commented.

 

“She’s an odd girl, that’s for sure. But she does love Xander. He deserves that.”  
“Yes. Yes, she does. William, while we’re on the subject…”

 

William rolled his eyes as his father jerked his glasses off and began to clean them with his handkerchief. He knew what was coming.

 

“Look, William. I know I’m your father and you might not entirely comfortable talking to me about such matters, but it’s really not good for you to be alone as much as you are.” Rupert said.

 

“Da, I’m the Slayer. It wouldn’t be fair of me to even think about a romantic relationship. I have an early expiration date.” William stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Rupert winced at William’s comment.

 

Instantly William felt bad. “Besides what I am going to tell the poor bird? ‘Sorry honey, can’t go to the movies tonight gotta go save the world!’ Not exactly a solid relationship builder.” William teased.

 

“I see your point, but both you and I know that’s not the reason why you refuse to even consider it.” Rupert said quietly. “She’s gone Son.”

 

William closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “Don’t Da, not now please.” He whispered.

 

“I don’t say these things to hurt you, but I know what it feels like. I know the look in a man’s eyes when he longs for someone who is not here anymore.” Rupert replied.

 

William looked at his father. “Then you know, Da, that there’s no way I can. There is no one that can replace her in my heart.” His voice shook with the force of his words as he gathered up his bag and opened the door. He stood there in the open door, his back to his father. Rupert had to strain to hear his firm, quiet tone.

 

“I know she never belonged to me, Da, but she was the only thing I have ever been sure of.” William said.

 

He began to walk out the door.

 

“She was The One.”

 

*

 

William leaped into the air dealing the closest vampire a roundhouse kick.

 

“Bloody Hell!” He cursed to himself.

 

He had walked into a nest. Seeing three vampires go in, he had a while to make sure no others were coming. The coast seemed clear, but he forgot one thing. He didn’t listen outside like he should have.

 

When he walked in he was greeted by six vampires instead of three.

 

He had slipped. Badly. He knew it.

 

He quickly dispatched the two by the door as he walked in, but the remaining four were giving him a run for his money. He evened out the playing field a bit more by taking out a third. The sound of his ‘inner Rupert’ scolding him filled his head. Adrenaline kicked in but he knew it wasn’t a good thing. He would need that extra strength for later in the battle.  
Will pushed himself off of the three. One came charging at him. He crouched down and swept his legs out from under him. He used the few precious minutes while that one was down to take out his fourth.

 

He could feel his fatigue weighing him down, slowing his reactions and weakening his punches. Since it was Valentine’s Night more vamps were out than usual, looking for easy pickings among distracted young lovers. William had already fought five vamps hand to hand and dusted two fledglings before coming to take out this nest. He should have called it a night. He knew he was pushing himself to hard and he knew why.

 

The dance was getting old.

 

He heard Spike’s voice in his head.

 

“The thing about the dance is, you never get to stop.”

 

William fought with all his might. This vampire was the strongest yet. His training told him he had made another mistake. He should have taken him out first. He fought with everything he had in him, still hearing his brothers voice in his head.

 

“Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die?”

 

William took tough vamp out finally, but he shook with exhaustion. The last vampire grabbed him from behind. He struggled, trying to find strength to throw the vamp over his shoulder, but he couldn’t...He had nothing left inside him.

 

“Death is on your heels, brother, and sooner or later it's gonna catch you. Just like it caught me.”

 

William struggled in vain not to give in but he was so tired. So tired of the pain. That moment of curiosity and the promise of peace engulfed him. He felt the sharp fangs scrape his neck and closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.

 

Suddenly William heard a growl. The vampire was yanked away from him so forcefully he nearly fell to the ground. He turned around.

 

On the floor the last vampire was struggling with something. They rolled and tumbled in the dust. Briefly, William wondered if it was Oz in werewolf form. The creature was tattered, it’s hair matted and dirty.

 

He watched as the creature gained the upper hand and with a ferocious growl it tore into the vampire’s neck. The creature reached for a stake William had dropped earlier and plunged it into the vampire’s chest.

 

It exploded into dust, leaving the creature crumpled on the floor. William saw now that the battle was over that it was a person. A vampire, dressed in ragged clothing and looking around the nest with feral eyes,

 

William swiftly moved over, grabbing the vampire from behind and ripping the stake from its hands. He let out a growl, preparing to stake the creature. The he looked down.

 

And gasped.

 

“William?” The creature asked, voice quivering.

 

William stared. The creature trembled. Dirt covering its face. Hair wild. Clothes torn and three sizes to big for it. With wide, frightened eyes....wide, frightened, incredibly beautiful green eyes.

 

“Lizzie?” William choked


	15. Out Of The Mouth Of Madness

William looked at the wooden cross and stake sitting on Lizzie’s old computer desk. The candlelight danced off the wood in the darkness.

 

He heard a whimper come from the bed.

 

He watched as Lizzie laid there restless as if she was struggling with something in her sleep. Fear crept through him. What if she awaked as Buffy? Disoriented looking for her Daddy.

 

Spike...

 

Was he back as well? If so why was he not with her?

 

Lizzie woke up briefly through the last two nights only to drink bagged pig’s blood keeping her demon satisfied.

 

William vowed not to make the same mistakes he did the last time around. He brought her to The Summer’s home promptly calling his father over.

 

William feared Rupert would tear into him for not killing her but to his shock and amazement he did not. Instead he called Willow over and the two began to place wards on the house keeping other creatures at bay.

 

The three of them took turns watching over Lizzie during the last two days. Xander, Anya and Oz had offered but Rupert aired on the side of caution. If she did awake only William could deal with her physically while both Rupert and Willow could keep an attack on them at bay through magic.

 

The most painful action was telling Dawnie. Dawn wanted nothing more to go and see her sister. She begged on a nightly basis. But William pointed out that if Lizzie was disoriented or violent they would have to deal with that.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to deal with her if you were there Bit. Please if it’s safe we will get you straight away.” William promised.

 

“What make you think you could even without me there Will?” Dawn asked quietly.

 

“Intuitive as ever.” William thought.

 

He was not sure either. But somehow he got Dawnie to relent.

 

William sat and watched for a moment. She was laying there dressed in one of Willow’s nightgowns.

 

He did not want to see her in one white ones she had wore all those times she was so confused and lost. He opted to use Joyce’s bathroom to clean her up still not wanting to step into the room he found her in that horrible night.

 

So many questions floated through his mind. He heard her stir.

 

William looked over at the bed just in time to watch Lizzie raise herself into the sitting position.

 

For a moment he thought about grabbing the crucifix but stopped himself.

 

“You don’t need that.” He heard quietly.

 

William saw Lizzie staring at the cross. Her eyes met William.

 

“Really it’s o.k.” Lizzie said.

 

William crossed his arms fighting the storm of emotions inside of him.

 

“How long was I out of it? I mean here...” Lizzie asked gesturing to the bed.

 

“Forty eight hours. Forty Nine counting this one but this one doesn’t count does it?” William joked.

 

“God you still act like a Bloody Ponce around her.” William thought.

 

Lizzie chuckled.

 

“It feels like longer.” Lizzie said quietly.

 

William walked closer to the bed.

 

“Lizzie, what do you remember?” William asked.

 

Lizzie looked down.

 

“Everything is really blurry. There were moments but I knew a lot of time passed between those moments. I remember you.” Lizzie said looking up at William.

 

“Sometimes I would know we were fighting and then we would stop. I remember seeing Willow for a second. I remember Spike...” Lizzie said her voice trailing off thick with emotion.

 

“Lizzie, about Spike....” William started.

 

“He’s not here.” Lizzie said quietly.

 

“How do you know?” William asked.

 

Lizzie touched the bite marks on her neck.

 

“I...I don’t feel him. I mean I always feel him but I don‘t feel his call.” Lizzie explained.

 

William took a deep breath. Of course Buffy and Spike were claimed mates. She would feel his pull if he was in this world. It would call her until she found him.

 

“What happened to me? I mean I got the vampire part pretty straight. When I came back I wanted blood I felt the demon in me demand it. But I couldn’t feed. I didn’t want to kill.” Lizzie said.

 

William sat down at the edge of the bed.

 

“You have a soul Lizzie.” William said.

 

“A Soul?” Lizzie asked.

 

“A vampire with a soul? How lame is that?” Lizzie sighed resting her head against the headboard.

 

William chuckled.

 

“The Bit said the same thing.” William laughed.

 

“Dawnie?” Lizzie questioned.

 

“Does she know? I mean is she o.k.?” Lizzie asked.

 

William’s heart nearly melted right there. This was Lizzie. The Lizzie he remembered. Her concern and love for her sister shone so brightly.

 

“She knows Pet. She can’t wait to see you.” William replied.

 

“I’m not ready for that yet not until I get some things straight.” Lizzie said.

 

An awkward moment passed between the two old friends.

 

“So tell me how did I get this lovely party favor?” Lizzie asked.

 

“There was this vampire Angelus. He was cursed with a soul and lost it when he felt a moment of true happiness. His girlfriend brought a this thing it was called The Orb Of Thesulah it restores the holder their soul. It was meant for Angelus but you picked it up before he could.” William explained.

 

“So if I feel a moment of true happiness I start acting like humans are happy meals on legs?” Lizzie asked.

 

William shook his head.

 

“The Orb did not have that curse attached to it.” William replied.

 

He thought of Cordelia in that moment. How painful it must have been to have so much hope in her hands just to watch it all slip away.

 

“So I have a soul. Which would explain why I don’t want to hurt you.” Lizzie said softly.

 

She looked around the room belatedly realizing where she was.

 

“I’m in my room.” She observed.

 

William nodded.

 

“Da and I thought about bringing you to the house but we weren’t sure..” William stopped himself.

 

Lizzie sighed.

 

“It was the right call.” Lizzie assured him.

 

“Lizzie, do you know where you were?” William asked.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes.

 

“Not too sure. There was so much pain, rage, hopelessness. I felt like I was on fire the whole time. The suddenly I felt myself being pulled. The next thing I remember I was in this room in a mansion or something.” Lizzie explained.

 

“That.. that was your mansion. Yours and Spike’s.” William said.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment. Struggling to remember.

 

Suddenly she gasped.

 

There was a girl, bound and gagged.

 

 Lizzie remembered taking a bite out of her neck.

 

William instinctively knew she most have remembered something about her time in the mansion.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes burying her head.

 

“Lizzie, Pet...” William whispered.

 

“Please Will. I need to be alone.” Lizzie cried.

 

“No I’m not leaving you alone.” William said calmly.

 

“Please leave!” Lizzie cried.

 

“NO!” William screamed jumping up.

 

Lizzie looked at him shocked.

 

“I can’t. I won’t never again.” William said quietly.

 

Lizzie looked at him the anguish in his eyes.

 

“My God William what have I done to you?” Lizzie cried.

 

William sat down next to Lizzie. He wrapped his arms around her.

 

Lizzie was back and safe in his arms.

 

“God what am I Doing?” He thought.

 

He was taking advantage of her. He knew she was clinging to him because he was all she had. It was not right he knew it. But Lizzie was here. He had missed her so much. His world was so empty.

 

She didn’t know about so much. When she found out. When she remembered.

 

When he had to tell her it was him that help turn her into a vampire….

 

He jumped out of her arms as if he was being burned.

 

“I’m sorry I know I am cold.” Lizzie muttered.

 

“No Lizzie it‘s not that.” William said.

 

Lizzie looked up at him questioningly.

 

William closed his eyes.

 

“Your going to have a lot of questions when you start remembering things. And I don’t want you to...What I mean is well there are a lot you don’t know.” William said sitting down again.

 

Lizzie sank down in her bed.

 

“For instance, what was I doing in that crypt when you came and rescued me..” William started.

 

“You’re The Slayer.” Lizzie said.

 

William looked at her shock.

 

Perhaps the all the memories were returning.

 

“You remember then.” He replied.

 

“No I don’t remember. Not the way you think.” Lizzie corrected.

 

“I don’t understand.” William said.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes and whispered.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know either....”


	16. A Life Less Ordinary

The next night William came back from patrolling. Rupert had let him know Lizzie had slept most of the night. She had gotten up once asking Rupert some basic questions like, what year was it, how long had she been a vampire, how Dawnie was and what had occurred in her absence then she fell asleep.

 

Rupert had been doing research trying to make sense of Lizzie's return.

 

"The best I can gather Son. Was that it was the soul. Where ever she was it was not a place for beings with a soul. Which would explain why Spike did not return as well." Rupert said quietly.

 

"I get that. So what do we do now?" William asked.

 

Rupert cleared his throat.

 

"I...I called Cordelia Chase and Wesley Pryce. They said when Angel was souled he was a great help to humanity if you could believe that. I think Lizzie's madness might have been the result of losing her soul. Something like what happened to Angel. Without a soul he was a horrible creature who gave into the evil within. With Lizzie she lost any peace within her. The madness was a result of that and what she was feeling before.." Rupert stopped.

 

"The fact that she had felt so much despair before she tried to..." William stopped himself as well.

 

"She lost a great deal of blood. In fact, I am surprise Spike was able to turn her at all." Rupert said.

 

William felt a lump in his throat. Thinking about his role in that night's events. He had told his father he had assisted Spike but never gave anyone the details. Not because of his own shame but because he knew his family and friends already had to much to deal with.

 

"I'm going to go check on her." William announced.

 

"William." Rupert spoke up stopping his son.

 

"You need to keep a clear head Son. Despite my reluctance to harm Lizzie in any way she is still a vampire. You have to remember that." Rupert said.

 

"I know Da!" William snapped.

 

Rupert crossed his arms not flinching.

 

He was ready for an outburst from his normally subdued boy.

 

"Sorry, I know what she is. But she is still Lizzie." William said.

 

Rupert nodded.

 

"Has The Bit been to see her?" William asked.

 

Rupert shook his head.

 

"Lizzie, needs more time." Rupert said repeating Lizzie's words.

 

William looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Maybe I should go talk to Dawnie." William stated.

 

"It's a school night Son. I told her that Lizzie is still very ill." Rupert explained.

 

"And she did not go running over?" William asked surprised.

 

Rupert shook his head.

 

"I think she could sense my apprehension." Rupert replied.

 

William chuckled.

 

"She's just getting more and more acute the older she gets doesn't she?" William said.

 

Rupert nodded.

 

"Dawnie is something special. What I am not sure of just yet. I have thought to bring it up to The Council but I want her to have more time before we present her to them." Rupert said.

 

"Do you think she is a potential?" William asked a bit afraid for his sister.

 

Rupert shook his head.

 

"No, but I do think she is special. A matter we should deal with another time. Right now you have your plate full enough." Rupert replied.

 

Rupert motioned to the door. He knew William was on pins and needles wanting to go check on Lizzie. Any further conversation would have been fruitless.

 

"Right, then. Don't wait up for me." William said.

 

*

 

William walked into The Summer's home. He went up the stairs, lighting a candle.

 

He reached Lizzie's room to find her bed empty.

 

"Lizzie?" He called out.

 

He tried not to panic. He looked around not seeing her anywhere. He knew she was there the tingling on the back of his neck was strong.

 

He walked out into the hallway and saw a glimmer of light coming from the bathroom.

 

Lizzie's bathroom.

 

His heart began to pound out of his chest. Swiftly her ran over afraid of what he might find. Tearing the door opened he yelled for her.

 

“LIZZIE!” He screamed

 

His whole body shook at the sight before him.

 

Lizzie was sitting against the tub staring into it as if she was in a trance.

 

He walked closer to her.

 

“No please, not again.” William thought.

 

"Lizzie." William whispered.

 

"I remember what I did." She said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

William knelt by her. He was careful not to touch her afraid of what she might do.

 

"Who...who found me?" Lizzie asked.

 

William sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

 

"I did." He choked out.

 

Lizzie gasped.

 

"Oh God Will, I'm so sorry." She cried.

 

William got on his knee again grabbing her, hugging her tightly.

 

"Please forgive me." William whispered.

 

"Forgive you? Will, I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness." Lizzie said taking his face in her hands.

 

William pulled her hands away and jumped up.

 

"No, I was the one that did this to you! I brought you to Spike." William cried.

 

Lizzie shook her head.

 

"This isn't your fault." Lizzie said softly.

 

Lizzie looked around.

 

"Oh no, then tonight when you came to see me and you found me here...." Lizzie stopped standing up.

 

"I just keep hurting you." Lizzie whispered.

 

William looked down at Lizzie. She looked so thin, pale.

 

"When I saw you sitting there. All I could think was if I had woken up sooner. If I was quicker. Maybe I would have made it in time. Instead I...I handed you over to Spike. Just like I always have." William confessed.

 

Lizzie touched his face.

 

"Don't do this to yourself. We all made choices. I made choices. A lot of them I'm not proud of." Lizzie said looking down.

 

"Lizzie, I promise I will never leave you again." William said.

 

Lizzie took two steps back.

 

"You have to Will." Lizzie said.

 

"I won't." William said shaking his head.

 

Lizzie took a deep unneeded breath and said

 

"You don't understand Will, I'll...."

 

"Ruin me?" William interrupted.

 

Lizzie nodded slowly.

 

"I told you already Lizzie. I'm already ruined." William said.

 

Lizzie turned around looking out at the window.

 

"Thanks for putting up the black cloth over my windows in my room." Lizzie said trying to change the subject.

 

"No problem." William said leaning against the sink.

 

"I don't think I should stay here. The neighbors will start talking." Lizzie said.

 

"You could stay with us. I know The Bit would love it." William encouraged.

 

"Will, I'm a vampire. I may not feel like one or particularly live like one but I am a creature of the night." Lizzie said somberly.

 

"I know that." William said softly.

 

"Do you Will?" Lizzie asked turning to face him.

 

"When you look at me do you still see Lizzie…the girl that moved in across the way…your best friend…but Will, I'm not her anymore…I am a demon." Lizzie said shaking a bit.

 

"You're still my best friend." William answered.

 

"And before I had a soul? Was I your best friend then? I don't remember much Will. I remember fighting with you, torturing you. I remember you called me....Buffy." Lizzie said as if she had come to another realization.

 

She sat on the edge of the tub closing her eyes.

 

"Perfect Princess Buffy." She mumbled.

 

William knelt in front of her taking her hands. He watched as she searched the deep recesses of her mind.

 

"Lizzie." He said trying to bring her back.

 

Lizzie looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Spike and I were together." Lizzie said.

 

William nodded.

 

Lizzie began to cry.

 

“Spike’s gone. He’s gone I mean really gone this time.” She cried.

 

William held her for a moment allowing her to cry.

 

Lizzie looked up, reached out and touched William's face.

 

"God Will, you must hate me." Lizzie whispered.

 

"Could never hate you Pet." William said smiling at her.

 

"You should I'm your enemy." Lizzie replied.

 

"You're a vampire and I'm a Slayer. Not the most conventional of friendships but you still are my best friend." William said firmly.

 

Lizzie chuckled.

 

"Just as stubborn as ever." She laughed rolling her eyes.

 

"Lizzie. My life isn't exactly what you would call ordinary or normal. A lot has happened while you have been away. The people you know are not even the same. Anya alone is a doozy." William said.

 

"Anya? Is she your girlfriend?" Lizzie asked quietly.

 

William laughed.

 

"God No Luv. She's Xander's issue. Besides I already have a girl." William said.

 

Lizzie looked down.

 

"My sister." William said.

 

Lizzie looked up at him confused.

 

"Dawnie, our sister. She's been the only girl in my life." William said.

 

Lizzie smiled at him.

 

"I promised you I would always protect her." William stated.

 

William tipped Lizzie's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

 

"I couldn't let my other girl down." William said his eyes filled with love.

 

Lizzie stood up.

 

"I'm tired." Lizzie said.

 

William took her by the hand and led her back into her bedroom.

 

Lizzie laid down.

 

"I'll come check on you in the morning." William announced.

 

"Wait." Lizzie called out.

 

William turned around. He watched as Lizzie played with the blanket nervously.

 

He laughed, walking over and laying down beside her.

 

"Just don't hog the covers." William griped.

 

"I do not hog the covers." Lizzie pouted.

 

"I bet you I wake up cold." William groaned.

 

"I bet I wake up colder." Lizzie quipped obviously referencing her vampiric state.

 

William cocked his eyebrow at her.

 

Both the friends laughed wrapping themselves up in the covers. Just like they had done before.

 

"Lizzie, there is one more thing. You said you knew I was The Slayer. That you remembered but not in the way I think. I don't understand." William said.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes.

 

"Later." She said taking William's arm and wrapping it around her.

 

William laid there watching her sleep trying to not let his question burn inside his mind.


	17. Strong

William watched Lizzie as she fought against a vampire twice her size.

 

It had been three weeks since her return. Much to William’s dismay she had moved into a crypt. Lizzie sighted practicality while William worried about her safety. Not one to give in Lizzie was firm with her decision.

 

She still had not been able to reconcile herself to seeing Dawn. Something that upset the younger sibling to no end but Dawn knew better than to push.

 

The friendship between Lizzie and William took up almost with the same devotion and trust they had always had.

 

Almost.....

 

FLASHBACK

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Rup _ert had made the suggestion that William sparred with Lizzie as a training tool. William at first balked at the very notion but Lizzie desperately wanted to help him. The only problem was William was still uncomfortable fighting with her._  


_“You’re holding back!” She screamed one night as they trained in the basement._

_“You’re just giving me a run for my money.” William said panting._

_Lizzie shifted into full demon visage shocking both Rupert and William._

_“Never forget what I am William!” Lizzie screamed throwing punches._

_William went on the defensive blocking all her blows._

_Lizzie got one good kick forcing William onto his back._

_Still in full demon face Lizzie snarled down at him._

_“Now you’re dead!” Lizzie sneered lunging down at him._

_William acting on reflexes head butted Lizzie and rolled her pinning her shoulders. He picked up his stake and began to plunge down._

_Lizzie shifted back into human form._

_“That’s my boy.” She said softly._

_William pulled back deeply shaken._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

__________________________________________________________________

 

  
William disposed of the vampire attacking him and ran over to Lizzie. Another vampire came out of nowhere spinning Lizzie around.

 

The vampire gasped.

 

“Princess.” He cried.

 

Lizzie shaken; stopped fighting for a moment.  The vampire that had been attacking her picked her up and flung her against a tree.

 

Ignoring the two vamps William ran over to Lizzie to check to see if she was alright.

 

He bent down to pick her up when Lizzie grabbed him and threw him to the side. William watched as Lizzie drove a stake into the bigger vampire that had come up from behind the two of them ready to take a chunk out of William, if Lizzie had not intervened.

 

Lizzie jumped to her feet still holding the stake.

 

“Princess, where is The Master? He heard rumors that he had been defeated.” The vampire said on his knees.

 

William watched as Lizzie’s eyes turned cold. She grabbed the vampire and staked him quickly.

 

Lizzie stood there still visibly shaken by the encounter.

 

“He was one of you minions.” William stated.

 

“I figured that one out!” Lizzie yelled throwing down her stake.

 

“Lizzie wait!” William yelled running and grabbing her.

 

Lizzie yanked her arm away but still turned to face her friend.

 

“That must have been hard for you, I understand.” William said trying to comfort her.

 

Lizzie looked up into the sky and let out an exasperated chuckle.

 

“You think that’s why I’m mad?” Lizzie said crossing her arms.

 

“What then?” William asked.

 

“What then? How about the fact that you almost became someone’s dinner? You were so concerned about me you let your guard down!” Lizzie screamed.

 

“I was just checking to make sure you were o.k.” William said in disbelief.

 

“I’m a vampire Will! I can handle myself. What if another vamp or demon saw that huh? Want word to get out that The Slayer needs a vampire to back them up?! Think Will!” Lizzie screamed.

 

“I can’t believe you are mad at me for protecting you!” William yelled back.

 

Lizzie hit William on his chest.

 

“I”

 

THWACK!

 

“DO NOT”

 

THWACK!

 

“NEED”

 

THWACK

 

“PROTECTING!!!” Lizzie screamed.

 

William staggered back and got into a defensive stance.

 

Lizzie did the same.

 

William controlling his anger relaxed.

 

Lizzie did the same crossing her arms in front of her.

 

“You need to stop William. Stop treating me like I’m a piece of porcelain.” Lizzie said.

 

William looked up at the sky and howled in frustration.

 

“God Women! You think this is easy for me?” He yelled.

 

William looked at Lizzie and began to pace.

 

“I know what you are Lizzie. I know you can take care of yourself. But it’s not easy. I can’t switch gears all of a sudden. It’s going to bloody take time!” William said still pacing.

 

Lizzie unfolded her arms.

 

“Since the day we met I have always looked out for you. Always wanted to protect you make sure you were all right. You know, I used to sit up and watch your light go out at night just to make sure you didn’t need anything before you went to sleep?” William confessed.

 

Lizzie took a step closer to him.

 

“And now yeah things are different. You’re a vampire I get it. I understand that part but sometimes I slip. I still want to make sure you don’t hurt. It’s hard not to feel like I need to save you when you’re in trouble. So cut me some slack.” William finished.

 

“Will, your The Slayer. You have to be...”

 

“Bloody Hell woman if you tell me I’m the strong one, I swear I’ll toss my cookies. I am so tired of hearing that!” William screamed.

 

Lizzie flinched.

 

“I know. But it’s true Will.” Lizzie said quietly.

 

William sat down on a stone bench.

 

“You know what strong translates into for me?” William asked.

 

Lizzie shook her head.

 

“It means I get to be alone. As the slayer, no matter how many people I have got around me, I fight alone because I’m strong. Life of the chosen one.  The rest of life be damned. Strong means I have to watch everyone else live there lives and watch like some sort of third party observer. I have to shut off my emotions because I am the strong one.” William said crossing his arms.

 

Lizzie touched his hand and held it tightly.

 

William stared down at her hand.

 

“Being strong meant I couldn’t have you.” William whispered.

 

Lizzie looked at him shocked.

 

“I’m not a fool Lizzie. I know you felt something for me. That’s what kept me alive all those years. But I knew what you meant to Spike. His whole world would have crumbled if he did not have you. If you didn’t love him with all your heart the way he loved you. He...he was my brother as jealous and hurt as I was I knew I could deal with it. I did. Why? Because I had to be strong.” William said he stood up and began to walk away.

 

He felt Lizzie pull him from behind. Before he could say anything Lizzie grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note Manipulated dialogue from Lies My Parents Told Me


	18. Still....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter was co-written by myself and Tahmoe. Because she’s the best!

William still shocked by Lizzie’s actions stood there with his arms hanging limply at his side. Suddenly his brain kicked in.

 

Lizzie was kissing him.

 

Soft, beautiful Lizzie.

 

Regaining his sense he grabbed her by her arms and begun kissing her back.

 

Lizzie felt as he tensed up. She relented her passionate attack and pulled back.

 

She gulped hard and looked up at him. Reaching out to touch his face.

 

William pushed away from her. His eyes cold.

 

“Don’t.” William said turning around.

 

“I don’t need your bleeding sympathy.” William said softly.

 

Lizzie turned him back around.

 

“You think I kissed you because I felt sorry for you?” Lizzie asked angrily.

 

“I think, I think you miss Spike. I think I have always been there for you. I know you feel grateful. I know you’re lonely and scared. I won’t take advantage of that and I won’t let you feel guilty about it later.” William said.

 

Lizzie looked at William trying to absorb his words.

 

“You think I feel all that? How can you go from saying all the right things to thinking all the damn wrong ones?!” Lizzie yelled.

 

“Lizzie look forget it. It’s been a long night. I should head home.” William said.

 

William turned around he heard Lizzie mumble something.

 

“Coward.”

 

Anger began to course through William.

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you!” He spat.

 

Lizzie flinched wounded by his words.

 

William gasped.

 

“Lizzie, I didn’t mean that.” He said.

 

“Yes you did. And you’re right I was a coward.” She whispered.

 

Lizzie looked up at the sky.

 

“It was a cowardly thing to have done. But I felt so much pain and guilt.” Lizzie confessed.

 

William closed his eyes.

 

“Because you betrayed Spike with me.” William replied.

 

Lizzie eyes got as wide as saucers. In two strides she was at William her hands holding his face she kissed his forehead and whispered

 

“God no, William. Not for that. That night it meant everything to me. I was so scared I felt so lost. If you hadn’t been there. If you didn’t give me your strength..”

 

“I didn’t Lizzie. I let you down. Y..you tried to kill yourself. You did. How could you say I gave you anything when I took everything away from you?” William said staring into her eyes.

 

“I help make you a monster because I was selfish. I couldn’t live in the world without you in it. I help make you this. Then all that time I would see you and you wouldn’t really be there only glimpses every once and awhile. I was convinced that was my punishment.” William explained.

 

Lizzie stroked his cheek.

 

“But this, this is my punishment you here like this. Holding me feeling like you owe me something. I can’t take this.” William said.

 

Lizzie pulled away furious again.

 

“I don’t owe you this. I don‘t owe you a god damn thing!” Lizzie yelled.

 

William looked at her shock.

 

“I don’t owe you Will. I give you things. My loyalty, my trust, my friendship. That night, that night I gave you my love. I told you that night I was there with you not Spike. Not because I was in so much pain but because I wanted you.” Lizzie said softly.

 

“Then why Lizzie? Why did you do it?” William asked.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes.

 

“Because, I didn’t deserve to go on. I let everyone down. I knew if I was around I would destroy everything that was left. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do that to you, Dawn and Giles. Not after what I did.” Lizzie whispered.

 

“Lizzie, talk to me.” William pleaded.

 

“Not now William.” Lizzie said.

 

“You keep saying that! When then?!” William yelled.

 

Lizzie turned around throwing her hand up in the air as if she was dismissing William.

 

“Go home Will. Maybe you’ll screw up a few more thoughts in your head before you get there.” Lizzie spat out walking to her crypt.

 

She got opened the crypt door only to be shoved in.

 

“Don’t walk away from me!” William screamed.

 

He slammed the door shut and pushed her against the wall.

 

“Don’t walk away from me! Don’t leave me!” He said his voice cracking.

 

Lizzie knew it wasn’t anger it was fear.  Fear that she would disappear again.

 

“William I won’t ever again.” Lizzie she whispered.

 

William grabbed her by the shoulders. The neurons in his brains misfired left and right. He didn't know which emotions to give into first his anger, his fear or his confusion.

 

Suddenly the strongest emotions of all took over as it always did, his love for the woman standing in front of him. He squeezed her shoulders tight, pulling her towards him. He lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips is sweet soft kiss.

 

The fear and tension melted away, allowing in his passion to break through. His hands pressed against the crypt wall above her head while her pressed his body into hers. His eager tongue danced on her lips before he demanded entry into her mouth.

 

Lizzie kissed him back as her body pressed into the wall to support their weight. She hungrily accepted his mouth clutching at his arms then moving up to grip his shoulders. Grapping the sides of his jacket she shoved it off his shoulders. William pulled it off the rest of the way then quickly removed her leather trench. They looked into each other eyes. He wanted to resume the kiss but Lizzie stopped him. He questioned her actions. However the look of desire in her eyes answered any doubt that was running through his mind. He wanted her.

 

Lizzie's heaving in want pulled William by the back of his neck to her chest. He licked across the soft flesh. He squeezed them while licking up the sides of her neck. His mouth found hers again but only for a moment.

 

Lizzie pulled William's shirt over his head, breaking their kiss. He hand roamed his back absorbing his warmth into her cool flesh. She gasped from the contact and rewarding his mouth with another hungry kiss. His fingers tugged on the front tugged on the front clasp of her bra. He pushed it off her shoulders and took one pink cool nipple at a time into his mouth.

 

He kissed down her stomach, unbuttoning her leather pants. He pushed them down her pale toned legs coming face to face with her center. Her scent filled his senses and he hardened on sight. He kissed her center, lifting her leg over his shoulder. Lizzie moaned her eyes closed.

 

The moaning was William's undoing. He sucked on her clit then pressed his tongue firmly against her folds. Lizzie's hand rooted itself to the back if his head, keeping him centered. More moans escaped her lips. William was making her come.

 

Lizzie struggled to keep her demon in check while the orgasm filtered into her limps. Lust had overtaken her. She pushed him to the floor unable to control her strength as she tore the button from his jeans pulling them down in one swift swoop along with his boxer briefs. 

 

Her handling of him turned William on. His head tilted back in pleasure when she lowered herself onto him. He gripped her hips as she ground him into oblivion. His eyes squeezed shut and he grunted from every grinding gyration of her hips.

 

Lizzie covered her mouth with his, tasting herself on lips and tongue. The kiss was hard and demanding. Her eyes flickered yellow but she kept the her demon in check. Feeling another orgasm building she quickened the pace, lifting herself but leaning just enough to grip his shoulders so the head of him hit her soft spot.

 

William's vocal chords betrayed him. Lizzie was sending him into pure bliss. He wanted to draw out the moment but her hips moved in demand of his release. He released inside her, pulsating every drop of his love and desire for her. Lizzie squealed in delight, feeling his life coat her insides. She climaxed calling out his name before she fell forward, panting for unneeded air.

 

William pushed Lizzie up into the sitting position trying to steady his breathing.

 

Tears filled Lizzie’s eyes.

 

“Don’t ever think Will that I don’t love you. I always have. I always will.” Lizzie whispered.

 

William stroked her cheek trying to make sense of it all. Nothing made sense to him anymore but here with Lizzie pressed into him all of the chaos do not seem to matter. She was sitting in his arms.

 

Lizzie wrapped her arms around him slumping into his chest.

 

“I love you Lizzie. I always have. I love you still.”

 

His last word haunted her....still.

 

Would he still love her if he knew?

 

He needed answers, she knew this. How could she explain it all to him? Where could she even begin?

 

She loved him.

 

She loved Spike.

 

Same but different.

 

How would William react?

 

Lizzie closed her eyes savoring the moment knowing time was against her.

 

Sooner or later she would have to reveal her own secrets......


	19. Walking To The Truth

“Lizzie look out!” Xander yelled.

 

Lizzie ducked as a vampire flew through the air. She rolled, catching the vamp by the scruff of his neck. Willow threw a stake at her and she caught it, slamming it into the vampire’s chest.

 

She turned and saw Oz struggling with two vampires. Quickly she ran over, intent on helping him.

 

Oz took out one of the vamps as Lizzie dispose of the other. Blowing vamp dust out of her face, she turned as Oz motioned to where William battling three vamps on his own.

 

With vampiric swiftness, Lizzie arrived at William’s side first. Oz and Xander right behind her. The two boys tackled one vampire and held it while Anya drove a stake into its back. More dust.

 

Lizzie fought the second vamp. He was no match for her and when she swiped his leg, he fell on the ground in front of Willow. She leaned over and plunged a stake into him.

 

William fought the leader. He was tough, but William blocked his punches with ease.

 

The vamp caught a glimpse of Lizzie and turned to attack her. “You tricked us, Princess!” He sneered as he closed in on her.

 

William roared, leaping on top of him and staking him with a vengeance. He hated it when they called Lizzie that. The brief flash of pain in her eyes made him furious. He hated that part of his father’s plan, but Lizzie always agreed to do it.  
With Spike gone, the Hellmouth had become something of a demon Thunderdome.

 

Many of Spike’s minions had tried to take over his position as Master of the Hellmouth. Since most were mere fledglings they were easily disposed of. It was the out of town vamps that were the real problem. They came from everywhere trying to make a name for themselves. Trying to step into Spike’s shoes.  
The weaker minions were always the easy.

 

 All Lizzie had to do was walk into a demon bar and they would immediately fall to their knees. The wanna-be Master’s would always be intrigued as they listened to the resident demons tell stories about how the previous Master’s power was centered around his Dark Princess.

 

They always readily accepted Lizzie. Even in the demon culture there was politics. To be The New Master it would be to your benefit to stay in the good graces of the Old Master’s mate.

 

 At Willow’s suggestion, she and Rupert had done a spell on Lizzie to mask their scents from the senses of any demon she encountered.

 

Lizzie would draw them in acting like Buffy had before she returned. It took a lot of coaching from William, which was painful beyond belief for him. She always did it though; she would find out their secrets then report back to The Scoobies.

 

Eventually it would always end with a confrontation in the mansion using Lizzie as their key into the lair. The Scoobies would come in and decimate the growing nest, leaving Lizzie to report back to the demon community that the newest up and comer had met his end at the hands of The Slayer without them ever never knowing her role in the whole thing.

 

Willow had her suspicions about what had transpired between Lizzie and William but she never pried. One time however, when Lizzie and William were yelling at each other over something, she caught a glimpse into their thoughts. The scene she saw in her mind was enough to send her into hiding from them for two days.

 

There were just certain things you should not see your friends do.

 

Dawn had been forced to spend three weeks with Hank Summers as per the terms of her adoption. She hated to leave. Lizzie was concerned but secretly was relieved. She had still not been able to gather the courage to see her sister.

 

“Score another one for the white hats.” Anya said proudly, fluffing up her hair.

 

Slaying was messy business.

 

Lizzie chuckled at her comment.

 

William walked over to her concerned. “You all right, luv?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine, Will. Don’t fuss.” she answered, walking over to Willow and offering her a hand up.

 

Willow staggered for a moment. Oz caught her with a look of concern.

 

“Guess I used too much power in that concealment spell.” She quipped.

 

“I don’t know why Giles insists on you casting the thing. We always bum rush so fast none of them are the wiser.” Oz said.

 

“The hallway is long. Remember the first time we tried this? We got attack two steps in.” Xander reminded Oz.

 

“True.” Oz said.

 

“Should watch the mojo, Red.” Lizzie said, her voice tinged with the faintest hint of a British accent.

 

Willow looked at her, a bit confused. She immediately cast her eyes down. “I gotta go.” She mumbled, walking past all of them and running out of the mansion.

 

“What was that all about?” Xander asked.

 

Oz shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she’s been hanging out with Will and Giles a bit too much.” he suggested.

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “It’s obvious to me. Look where we are.” she said, motioning around the room. “She feels her Sire here. His blood runs through her. She’s bound to pick of some of his traits. Besides, Lizzie has always been a bit snarky when she gets flustered. Being here does that to her.”

 

William took a deep breath as Anya’s brutal honesty cut through him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Lizzie had been a bit different since her return. She was always slow to anger but when she did lose her temper or get flustered there was a side of her that emerged that none of them had never seen from her before. Until now, William had always assumed it was her demon. It took Anya to point out what should have been glaringly obvious.

 

It was Spike.

 

The part of him that still held his claim on her from the beyond. The part of her that was him.

 

Lizzie and William had not discussed what happened between them that night.

 

They had patrolled, talking about everything under the night sky but that. Neither one of them knew where the other stood. Both were too afraid to upset the other.  
William sensed Lizzie was holding something back from him, but he never pushed.

 

How could he when she never questioned him before when she was alive.

 

His acceptance always made Lizzie feel more guilty.

 

Now, William ran after Lizzie. “Lizzie wait!” He yelled.

 

Lizzie stopped in her tracks.

 

“I’ve had enough for one night.” she announced. “Please, Will. Just let it go for now.”

 

“Look I wasn’t going to try to get you to talk about what happened back there.”

 

Lizzie cocked her eyebrow up.

 

“All right, I can’t lie to you. Maybe I was.” William confessed.

 

Lizzie chuckled.

 

“Let me walk you back?” William asked. After a brief hesitation, she nodded.

 

Turning to resume her steps, Lizzie felt William fall in beside her. They walked in silence for a while, watching the night sky. William had a million questions running through his mind but he knew better than to ask. He could tell Lizzie was thinking about what had happened back at the mansion.

 

“Lizzie, the Bit will be back in a few days.”

 

She gnawed at her bottom lip. “I think I’m ready to see her.” Lizzie said softly.

 

William’s face lit up as he smiled brightly. “That’s great! Dawnie will be so happy.” he said.

 

They walked again in silence. Suddenly he felt Lizzie’s hand touching his. Without a moment’s hesitation he grasped it.

 

Lizzie looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Thanks for not pushing.” she whispered.

 

“No problem.”

 

The two friends walked around the cemetery for a long time. Holding hands, talking, laughing about their adventures since Lizzie had returned, but still not talking about that night.

 

“You know I’ll be there for you when you see the Bit, right?” William said.

 

Lizzie smiled. “You’re always there for me, Will.” she said, gripping his hand tightly.

 

William smiled, then suddenly froze. Lizzie felt his hand stiffen in hers. He was looking straight ahead. She followed his stare, suddenly realizing where they were.

 

There sitting in front of them was the grave of Jenny Giles.

 

Lizzie slowly walked over to it.

 

William broke free from his own state to watch Lizzie.

 

She touched the headstone. “Spike used to bring me here.” Lizzie whispered.

 

William nodded. “Every year on the night she died.”

 

Tears flooded her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Lizzie whispered, staring at Jenny’s headstone.

 

William bent down putting his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders.

 

Lizzie began to sob loudly.

 

“It’s all right, pet.” He said, trying to soothe her.

 

“No it’s not. I let her down! She counted on me and I let her down!” Lizzie screamed, leaping to her feet.

 

“Lizzie I don’t understand.” William said.

 

She began to shake and turned away, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

 

William grabbed her by her shoulders. “NO! NO running away. It’s time, Lizzie. Time for you to trust me.” William pleaded.

 

“I can’t Will. If I start I’m afraid of what will happen. I’m afraid I’ll snap again.” Lizzie cried.

 

William held onto her tightly. “I’ll be here. It’s your turn to be strong Lizzie. You can do this. Tell me.”

 

Lizzie hung her head in defeat, turning back to face Jenny’s grave.

 

“Remember when I told you I knew you were the Slayer?”

 

William nodded.

 

Lizzie took and deep breath.

 

“You assumed it was from before. When I was Buffy, but it wasn’t. Will, I knew. I knew because your mother told me. She told me the night she died.”


	20. Secret Memories

Lizzie turned around to meet William’s astonished eyes.

 

“You knew?”

 

Lizzie bit her lip and sank to her knees beside Jenny’s grave.

 

“Why? I mean, how?” William asked, walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

 

Lizzie watched as he took her hands in his. “Tell me.” He said.

 

“I’m scared Will. If I start talking about it, if I start remembering…I‘m afraid I will lose my mind again.” she whispered.

 

“It’s all right. You’re not alone Lizzie not this time. I’m here with you. Just start from the beginning.” William urged.

 

She shut her eyes tightly. William felt her hands tremble in his. He gripped her hands tightly, trying to lend her the strength to go on. Finally Lizzie looked up at him.

 

“All right then.” Lizzie said.

 

FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

_Lizzie Summers walked across the street to the Giles house and opened the door._

_Both families had long ago stopped knocking. It was as if each house was the extension of the other. They were a family and had been since the day the Summer’s women moved to Sunnydale._

_“Jenny?” Lizzie called out._

_“In here, Buffy.”_

_She followed Jenny’s voice to the living room, where she was staring at her latest piece._

_It was a collage. Different pictures of the two families throughout the years. In the center was a picture of Dawn, Lizzie, Spike and William. Buffy remembered that picture. It had been taken after Thanksgiving dinner a year ago. They had piled onto the Giles’ front porch swing after their rather large grub fest and before long all four were asleep. Spike and William were on each end of the swing, their elbows on the arm rest to prop up their heads. Dawnie was in the middle, tucked under Spike’s arm and drooling on his chest. Lizzie was sprawled across all three of them, her head in William’s lap and her feet draped over Spike’s. The proud parents had thought the scene too precious for words._

_Lizzie examined to collage. One side was bright and sunny while the other had a hint of sadness to it. In a gray background there was a picture of Spike and William leaning against Spike’s De Soto, both looking in opposite directions. One of Dawn and Lizzie reading books on opposite ends of the couch, absorbed in their own worlds. A snapshot of Lizzie and Spike holding each other, with William in the background, looking at them from a distance._

_Lizzie continued look, fascinated with Jenny’s work._

_Jenny just stared at it, a far-away expression on her face._

_“You are their world, you know that? You and Dawnie. The two of you mean everything to my boys.” Jenny said quietly._

_Lizzie smiled sitting next to her. “And they’re mine. We’re family, Jenny.”_

_Jenny Giles smiled and took Lizzie in her arms. “My Lizzie, so sweet.” She smiled._

_“You’re their salvation.”_

_“Until some girl comes and sweeps William off his feet. Hopefully she will be worth it. Or else I’ll have to tear out her eyeballs.” Lizzie teased._

_“You know as well as I do that’s never going to happen.” Jenny said seriously._

_“I..I don’t know what you mean.” Lizzie stated, looking away from the intensity in Jenny’s brown eyes._

_Jenny tipped Lizzie’s chin up. “Yes you do.”_

_Lizzie pulled away and hugged herself. “I love Spike.” She said._

_Jenny smiled at her. “Of course you do. With all your heart. You make him so happy and he makes you happy as well.” Jenny said. “Lizzie there are things about this family that no one knows. My boys are special and so are you.”_

_“They’re everything to me.” Lizzie whispered._

_Jenny rubbed Lizzie’s back. “I know that Lizzie. They count on you; both of them in different ways. And you have always been there for them. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will be there to keep them safe. Make sure they don’t make rash decisions. Especially Spike.”_

_“Jenny, you’re scaring me a little.” Lizzie confessed._

_“Things are about to change. You’ll need to be strong. I need you to be strong.” Jenny said quietly._

_Jenny stood up, looking at an old tattered book in front of her. She opened the first page, looked down at Lizzie, then announced she would be getting them some tea._

_Lizzie watched her leave, looked at the book, and began to read._

_“It had been foretold...Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.”_

_*_

_An hour later, Jenny was watching Lizzie’s reactions carefully._

_“So Spike is The Slayer?”_

_Jenny nodded._

_“And William?” She asked._

_“A Watcher like his father. However, he maybe called too.” Jenny said, biting her lip._

_“Wait, if he is called, that means that Spike...” Lizzie stopped herself. She began to tremble._

_Jenny wrapped her arms around and held her tight._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just that I had a dream and I was afraid. Rupert would only torture himself if he knew about it. I think it was about the future.” Jenny said, her eyes becoming distant._

_Lizzie held Jenny’s hand, still unsure of what Jenny was talking about. A part of her brain questioned if Jenny was not a bit off. But everything else in her told her otherwise._

_All the late nights Spike was out. Why Rupert and Jenny decided William would be home schooled instead of letting him finish the year out with the rest of them. They had cited that the curriculum at school was holding William back, which was not far from the truth. However, now Lizzie knew it was to train him for his role as a Watcher._

_“Jenny, I don’t want anything to happen to either one of them.” Lizzie cried._

_“Neither do I. That’s why I told you this tonight. I don’t know how, Lizzie, but you are the center of all this. I know they didn’t want you to know. They would both die protecting you. But in the end, I think you are the one that needs to protect them.”_

_“From what?” Lizzie asked._

_Jenny sighed._

_“Everything. Demons, vampires, themselves. Each other...” Jenny said her voice trailing off._

_Lizzie looked at the book. She wished now that she had run away rather than read it._

_“You’re afraid for them. I know. I fear for them every day, but I have faith. Faith that everything will turn out as it should. Somehow, Lizzie, you love both of them. I know. I see it when I look at you. You’re the one thing in this world that makes Spike feel safe. For William, you’re the one thing that truly makes him feel strong. It’s a heavy burden you carry on those shoulders of yours.” Jenny teased, gently._

_Lizzie wiped away her tears and lay down with her head on Jenny’s lap._

_Jenny stroked her hair._

_“Like I said before. There are dark times ahead, Lizzie.” She said, her voice faltering. She stared once more at the collage._

_“Dark times. I don’t think I’ll be here to help them through it, so I am counting on you.”_

_Lizzie looked up into Jenny’s face. It had the same expression that her mother had worn when the doctors told her they had done everything they could for her.  
It was a look of resignation. A look accepting of an imminent departure._

_Lizzie wanted to pry it out of Jenny, but a part of her was afraid. So much had changed for her in the last hour; she was not sure if she could deal with much more._

_“How can I help?”_

_“Just have faith. Faith this will all turn out the way it should....somehow.” Jenny said, looking at the collage._

 

END OF FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Lizzie covered her face, blocking out William’s shocked face.

 

“Sh...she knew Will. She knew she was going to die. The way she talked to me that day. She knew.” Lizzie cried.

 

William stared at his mother’s grave. He knew about prophetic dreams. He had them himself. But, his mother? She had dreamed?

 

“It’s my fault.” Lizzie whispered.

 

William shook his head. “No it’s not. I wish you had told me. God Lizzie, you’ve been carrying that around for so long.”

 

Lizzie turned away. “Don’t, please. Don’t look at me that way.” She begged.  
“What way?” William asked.

 

“With so much kindness and love. I can’t take it. There‘s more Will. More that I have to tell you.”

 

He took a deep breath. “Tell me.”

 

“It’s my fault Will. I’m the reason your mother died....”


	21. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

William pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them with one arm. The other held Lizzie’s hand tightly. His heart pounded out of his chest. He knew she could hear it, feel it.

 

She nervously bit her bottom lip so hard that William was afraid she would draw blood. She got on her knees and kissed him on the forehead lightly. She then grabbed his stake from inside his coat and balanced it on his knees.

 

“If you feel like you have to... after I finish. I understand,” She whispered, looking at Jenny’s headstone and touching it with trembling fingers.

 

William stared down at her hand, still clutched in his. “Go on Lizzie.” He whispered.

 

Tears fell down Lizzie’s cheeks.

 

“It was just a quick stop at the grocery store...”

 

FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

_Lizzie sat on The Giles’s couch looking at Jenny’s collage._

_Spike, the love of her life, was the Slayer._

_Her best friend in the whole world, William, was a Watcher._

_Spike’s Watcher one day._

_And there she was; sitting in the middle of all this._

_Jenny had finally vocalized what Lizzie had secretly always known. That both the Giles’ sons loved her. Before this moment, she had never had to choose. Spike was everything to her. She felt no guilt or remorse in being with him. He was her everything. But still there was a part of her that belonged to William. The second they met she had felt it, known it._

_Jenny should be ripping her apart for causing such turmoil for her sons, but she did not. She somehow felt that Lizzie belonged to both of them equally._

_How could that be?_

_Lizzie walked up to the collage. She looked at the picture of her and Spike with William in the distance. He was watching them. His eyes had a strange look in them. A mixture of pride and longing. Lizzie wondered what he was thinking at that moment._

_She heard Jenny in the background and turned to see her picking up her handbag._

_“Where are you going?” Lizzie asked, a bit frantic. She couldn’t shake the panicky feeling that had suddenly swept over her._

_“I’m just going to the store, honey.” Jenny said._

_“WAIT! DON’T!” Lizzie cried with a voice filled with sudden terror._

_“I have frightened you with all my talk. I am just going to the store, I’ll be fine.” Jenny walked over to the girl and hugged her tightly. “I will be back in an hour at most. We’ll finish talking then, all right?”_

_Lizzie nodded reluctantly, watching her walk out the door._

_*_

_Jenny had been gone twenty minutes._

_Lizzie felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She was nervous and feared for the women that had become like a surrogate mother to her._

_She looked over at Dawn, sleeping on the couch. Quietly she went upstairs to her mother’s room and checked to see if she too was sleeping._

_No one would miss her. She had to know Jenny was all right. If she ran the whole way there, she could catch her..._

_Lizzie got to the store. The parking lot was empty except for two or three cars. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jenny approaching her with a shopping cart._

_She took a step toward her when she heard Jenny scream at her._

_“”LIZZIE!”_

_Before Lizzie could react she felt two cold hands grab her from behind. She screamed, trying in vain to pull them off of her._

_“Little girls shouldn’t be out by themselves. Never know what is out there ready to take a bite out of them.” A male voice whispered in her ear._

_Lizzie bit down on his arm causing him to let go. She turned to face him and choked back a scream._

_His face was inhuman. He looked like a demon._

_In a flash Jenny Giles appeared in front of her with a wooden object in her hand._

_Jenny whipped around and pierced the demon looking teenager in the chest._

_Lizzie watched as the creature evaporated into dust._

_Jenny spun around, grabbing Lizzie by the shoulders._

_“Run Lizzie, don’t look back. Run!” Jenny cried. Five more of the strange creatures came toward them._

_“I won’t leave you.” Lizzie cried. “What are they?”_

_“Vampires. You won’t do me any good, now go!” Jenny said._

_The hooligans came closer, beginning to run toward them._

_Jenny looked at Lizzie with a tight smile. “Take care of my boys.” she whispered._

_Before she could say anything, Jenny ran at the five remaining boys at full speed._

_“Jenny, no!” Lizzie screamed. She was frozen; unable to move. She watched as Jenny moved with grace and agility, fighting each of them._

_One was taken care of then the other. Two of them grabbed Jenny and she almost effortlessly flipped them over. She caught one with the stake she held, leaving the last two to deal with._

_Jenny looked and saw Lizzie still standing there. “LIZZIE RUN!” She screamed again._

_Jenny pushed one vampire to the ground, her stake falling from her hands._

_“JENNY!” Lizzie screamed._

_The vamp on the ground was distracted by Lizzie for a moment. Jenny plunged the stake into him._

_The remaining vampire started to make his way to Lizzie. Suddenly, Lizzie’s sense kicked in. She began to run. She heard groans and grunts behind her. She dared to glance behind her._

_“GO!” yelled Jenny._

_At that moment, the last vampire grabbed Jenny from behind and stabbed her with the same wooden stake Jenny had been using to deal with them._

_Lizzie watched in horror as Jenny sunk to the ground._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she screamed._

_The last vampire heard humans approaching. He looked at Lizzie, smiling wickedly._

_“Until next time, little girl.” He sneered as he ran into the night._

_Lizzie ran up to Jenny, falling to her knees beside her. “Jenny!” She cried._

_“Leave, Lizzie. Run, before anyone sees you.” Jenny whispered weakly._

_“I won’t.” Lizzie said. “I can’t just leave you like this…”_

_“You have to. If they question you...Go now Lizzie.” Jenny commanded. Using the last bit of her strength she pushed Lizzie away._

_Lizzie stood there shaking. Finally she listened. She hid herself behind a car, making sure Jenny was being attended to, then finally she did what Jenny had requested of her._

_Elizabeth Summers ran...._

  
_FLASHBACK ENDS_  
__________________________________________________________________

 

William began to shake so hard the stake fell to the ground.

 

Fingers trembling, Lizzie opened her shirt a bit, exposing her heart to him.

 

“Do it quick.” she whispered.

 

William stood up, grabbing his stake.

 

Lizzie stared up at him.

 

Without hesitation he flung the stake as far as he could. Bending over her, he pulled Lizzie up and crushed her to him, burying his face in her hair. “My God, I’m so sorry Lizzie.” He whispered brokenly.

 

Lizzie pushed him away. “No, I killed your mother. I let her down! She told me to run. If I hadn’t been there, or if I had run, she would still be alive, Will. If I had said something to Spike, he would not have been so angry. He wouldn’t have gone out that night. But I didn’t. I should have stopped him, but I fell asleep. I let everyone down!” Lizzie screamed, falling to the ground and sobbing her heart out.

 

William knelt behind her and threw his arms around her, tears wetting his own face.

 

“I would see it in my dreams. I would hear her tell me to run. The...then Spike and my mother.... I shouldn’t have been alive. It should have been me that night, Will. Not your Mom. I should have died.” Lizzie sobbed

 

William finally understood why Lizzie was so lost. Why she had tried to take her life. All her secrets. How they tortured her night after night.

 

“God, Lizzie no. You’re not the reason why Mum died. She died because of vampires. Because that’s what our family was called to do in this world. She died a champion.” William said, crying.

 

“Will, it’s my fault. All of this. Your mom. Spike. Even you. All your pain is because of me.” Lizzie whimpered.

 

William held her in his arms. “No Lizzie. You’re my strength. Even now, you’re my strength.” He soothed her. “I love you Lizzie. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Lizzie looked up at him in amazement.

 

William smiled and gathered her in his arms. He looked at his mother’s headstone for a moment. Her words to Lizzie ringing in his ears.

 

“Just have faith. Faith this will all turn out the way it should....somehow.”


	22. Forgiveness

Lizzie and William sat in her crypt in silence, both processing the nights events.  
The end of another potential Master of the Hellmouth. The confessions. The promise William made.

 

Lizzie didn’t know what to say. The world seemed to be spinning all around her.

 

She expected William to be angry. She had expected him to kill her, but he hadn’t.

 

He sat quietly beside her, accepting her as he always did.

 

“You should hate me.” she said softly.

 

William shook his head. “I could never hate you Lizzie.” He reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

She hopped down from the stone sarcophagus and went over to look out the open door, her expression pensive.

 

“You still feel him don’t you?” William asked.

 

“Always.” Lizzie whispered, bowing her head and turning back to him. “William, I loved him more than anything in the world.” The words spilled from her lips in a rush. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she was unable to lie to him.

 

“I know, pet.” William replied, crossing his arms. A teasing smile lit his eyes. “The two of you were so in love it was practically bleeding from your eyeballs.”

 

Lizzie bit her bottom lip, smiling. “That’s a really gross analogy, Will.”

 

“But fitting?” He grinned. The smile left his face and it became thoughtful. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I used to be so jealous. The way you looked at him. The way you adored him. I used to wonder what that felt like. To have you the way he did.” William said closing his eyes.

 

“I never let myself see how you felt. It hurt me too much; knowing that we hurt you. I knew though, somewhere inside. I told myself you would find someone that was worthy of you, but I also knew that there was a part of me that would secretly hate her.” Lizzie confessed.

 

William laughed. “Wouldn’t never happened Lizzie. After Spike died , I lost you. That part of me died. Besides I’m The Slayer.”

 

“So was Spike.” Lizzie argued.

 

“That was different.” William responded with a shrug.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he had you.” William said quietly.

 

“Yeah, and look! That turned out so well, didn’t it?” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Lizzie, you need to stop doing that. You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything that happened.” William said.

 

“Why not? You do.” She argued. She walked back over and sat down beside him.

 

“You never talk about him. I mean, about how you felt about him.”

 

William rubbed his tired face with both hands. “I don’t even know where to begin, luv.”

 

“You told me the beginning is a good place.” Lizzie coaxed, taking his hand in hers.

 

“He..he was my brother. My twin. When he died there was no time to think about it. I was called. There was you and Da and Dawnie to worry about. I didn’t know how I felt. Then he came back and I was so angry.” William said, beginning to shake.

 

“Go on.” Lizzie encouraged.

 

“I was angry because I felt so guilty. I was alive and he wasn’t. I was The Slayer and a better one at that; Da and The Council never let me forget it. Then he came back and all that guilt…I felt that I meant nothing to him. All he cared about was what he wanted. To be fair to him though, he didn‘t have a soul. I did and I never let him forget it.” William explained.

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about that Will. He was different. You were different.”

 

“Most of all I felt guilty about you.” he said softly.

 

Lizzie looked at him confused. Then it dawned on her. “Because we were here and Spike wasn’t between us anymore.”

 

He nodded. “God, I used to think I was a monster. I love you so much. I never wanted you to be in pain. For a few months though, I was at peace. For the first time, I didn’t have to feel guilty about loving my brother’s girlfriend.”

 

“This may sound crazy even coming from me. But what I feel for you is separate from anything I ever felt for Spike. It wasn’t less, just different.” She said. “But I belonged to him, Will. I always have, even before we claimed each other.” She unconsciously brushed her fingers over her neck, caressing the bite marks that were embedded there.

 

William nodded. “I know. From the moment you guys met. Trust me I had the front row seat.” He tried not to sound bitter.

 

Lizzie got to her feet and moved to stand between his legs.

 

“What I feel for you...Will, you are my anchor. You always kept me safe. With you, I never doubted that I would be okay. I do love you William.” She said softly.

 

He touched her face, his fingers moving gently as he traced her features. “Lizzie, I need you to know something. I need you to know Spike wouldn’t have hated you. He would have understood. Just like me.”

 

William knew this was his opportunity to finally have the woman he loved, but he couldn’t do it. Not like this; when she was so afraid and felt so vulnerable. It wouldn’t be right, he knew that. And because he loved her, it would be wrong.

 

Lizzie looked down. “Are you sure William?”

 

“I’m positive, pet.” He assured her. “You need to forgive yourself.”

 

“So do you. And you need to forgive Spike.”

 

“I did a long time ago.” William said quickly. He blinked hard realizing what he said.

 

“He was my brother, Lizzie. Rash and impulsive he may have been, he was still my twin. That…the night you guys....you know he saved my life? Angelus had me by the scruff of my neck and out of nowhere there Spike was on top of him. Saving me like he had when we were kids. It was surreal. That’s when I knew I forgave him. Regardless of what he said, we were still brothers and he knew it.” William said, his voice filled with emotions.

 

“He loved you Will. He never said it, but I knew he did.” Lizzie replied.

 

“I knew too.” William smiled.

 

She took an unnecessary breath and closed her eyes. “So, what happens now?”

 

“I dunno. We fight the good fight. Shoulder to shoulder.” William said.

 

“No. Will. With us. I know you don‘t believe me, but you‘re not a substitute for Spike to me. I meant what I said. What I feel for you is different, but not any less. When I am with you, I‘m with you.” Lizzie said, finally finding the courage to talk about their relationship.

 

William wrapped Lizzie in his arms. “I don’t know what happens now, Lizzie. All I know is that I love you.” He said, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

 

“I’m a vampire, Will. You’re the slayer. It could never work.” Lizzie said.

 

“It’s already working, Lizzie, we just haven’t realized it. It sounds strange doesn’t it? A Slayer and a Vampire? But if you think about it, it really kind of makes sense. Who else is going to understand me better than you?” William said with a hint of a smile.

 

Lizzie chuckled. “No one else would put up with you.”

 

William sobered, stroking her cheek once more. “Lizzie, I don’t want to hurt you. If we are going to put it out there, we might as well go for the gold. I’m a Slayer. I don’t get the privilege of dreaming of white picket fences and kids. I know you don’t either. Someday, I’ll stop feeling guilty and ashamed for my role in that. Hopefully, you can be patient. But one day, Lizzie, another will be called and I will be gone. I need to know you are going to be all right. That you’ll be strong.”

 

Lizzie held him tight. She trembled in his arms. “Maybe one day I will but for now. Will you just hold me?”

 

William pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly


	23. In A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Spikeslovebite

Lizzie sat in the basement of the Giles house wringing her hands nervously. She looked up toward the ceiling. Giles had left a short while ago to retrieve Dawn.  
Hank Summers was called out of town on a business trip two days before he was suppose to bring Dawn back. Hearing this news, Giles got in his car immediately to retrieve his daughter.

 

“I have not seen Da so excited in such a long time. He was practically jumping out of his skin. I would pay good money to see my father get a speeding ticket. I don’t think the man has ever driven over forty miles per hour. I think he did ninety getting out of the car port.” William laughed, trying to lighten the tense mood.

 

Lizzie laughed, but just as quickly sobered. “You guys really love her don’t you?”

 

William sat down next to Lizzie and smiled. “It’s weird when everything seemed so hopeless there was the Bit still standing; still ready to face the world and move on. She acted like we were taking care of her but she was really taking care of us.” William mused.

 

“Dawnie has a tendency to do that. She always somehow knew there were more important things going on than what was on the surface.” Lizzie said proudly. “I saw her Science award in the hallway, the one your father framed yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, Da wanted to surprise her.” William replied.

 

“She changed her last name.” Lizzie bit her lip.

 

William looked stricken. “Oh God Lizzie, I’m sorry. I meant to tell you. She asked Da if it was okay Da didn’t let her do it right away. He made her tell him her reasons and made her think about it for a long time before he agreed.”

 

Lizzie shook her head. “No, no it’s good. Hank never really gave us anything but our last name. I think I knew where Dawnie was coming from. Your family gave us so much. Dawn always told Mom she wished Rupert was her father. She always loved you like a brother. She was always annoyed at Spike like he was a sibling. It makes sense.” Lizzie said smiling.

 

From above they heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

 

Lizzie had asked that William and Giles not tell Dawnie that she would be here. She did not want to disappoint Dawn once again if she chickened out. She heard Dawn’s footsteps running up the stairs and the sound of her knocking on William’s door.

 

William held Lizzie by her shoulders. He looked at her; waiting for some kind of cue from her. She bit her bottom lip then nodded.

 

“Bit, I’m in the basement!” William called out, still staring into Lizzie‘s eyes. “It will be okay.” He whispered. He took a step behind Lizzie, holding her shoulders tightly.

 

They listened as Dawn’s footsteps pounded through the house. She flung the basement door open; letting it bang against the handrail. She was giggling as she jumped off the last step, her eyes searching for Will in the gloomy room.  
“WILL!!! I can’t believe I’m home! I missed you so...”

 

She rounded the stairway and skidded to a halt. Giles trailed behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, mimicking the same pose William held with Lizzie.  
They stared at each other for a long time.

 

Lizzie looked at her sister. She had grown. Womanhood had touched her since she last saw her. Her Auburn hair was a little shorter. She was nearly as tall as Lizzie.

 

She had their mother’s eyes....

 

Dawn gulped hard. “Lizzie?” She questioned, almost as if she did not believe what she was seeing. She took a step forward.

 

Lizzie gasped and took a step back bumping into William. She looked down trembling. “Oh God.”

 

“Lizzie?” Dawn repeated as tears fell from her eyes.

 

Lizzie’s hands flew up to her face. “Don’t...don’t look at me.” She pleaded.  
William wrapped his arms around her, feeling her falter. She twisted and broke free of his grasp.

 

“No, don’t! Please don’t look at me.” Lizzie begged. She had been through so much since her return. She had thought she had dealt with all her feelings all her emotions. She thought she was prepared for this but now she knew she wasn’t.  
Now, standing in front of her beloved sister one emotion, one feeling flooded through Lizzie’s entire being.

 

Shame.

 

“I don’t want you to...to see me.” Lizzie whimpered.

 

William looked at Dawn. She stood there, frozen, her blue eyes huge in her pretty face.

 

“Please don’t look at me.” Lizzie repeated.

 

Dawn felt her sister’s pain and anguish. “Lizzie, stop. You're my sister.”

 

Lizzie shook her head venomously. “No I'm not.... not anymore. I’m a monster.”  
“Stop it! I know what you are.” Dawn yelled.

 

Her sister turned to her, shifting into her demon face. “Do you really?” she sneered.

 

William watched the whole scene unfold. He had no idea what to do. He saw his father grab a stake. Just in case.

 

Dawn stopped him. “Dad, NO. That won’t be necessary.”

 

“Let him do it.” Lizzie begged quietly. She hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. “I deserve it. The things I did when I was first turned. The things I did before I died. I deserve all of it.”

 

Rupert dropped the stake instantly ashamed of his actions.

 

“Don’t feel bad Giles. You were just protecting her. The way I should have. But I was a coward. I was selfish. I only thought about myself. I thought I was being so noble, leaving Dawnie to you. But the truth is, I had no clue what to do. How to take care of her.” Lizzie said, her face buried in her knees.

 

Dawn walked over to her sister and lifted her chin. She looked at her for a long time then she reached out touching, Lizzie’s bumpy forehead. She gently touched one of her fangs. Lizzie jumped a bit, nicking Dawn’s thumb.

 

Instantly her face shifted back into human form. “Dawnie, are you all right??” She grabbed her hand, anxiously looking it over.

 

Dawn gave her a watery smile. She showed Lizzie the drop of blood coagulating around her thumb. “Look, It's Summers blood. Just like yours. It doesn't matter what happened, where you went, or how you got back. You are my sister. There's no way I could still love you so much if you weren't.”

 

Looking up at her, Lizzie reached out and smoothed out a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. “My little Dawnie.” She whispered, her heart aching with remembered love. Love for the tiny infant she had been and for the woman she was rapidly becoming.

 

With a cry of joy, Dawn threw her arms around Lizzie. “Lizzie, God I missed you so much! I don’t care what you are, I swear. I’m just glad your back. I’m glad I have my sister back.” Dawn said, holding her tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry Dawnie. I should have been stronger. I should have been the one taking care of us.” Lizzie sobbed holding onto her sister tightly.

 

“It’s o.k. Lizzie. I’m o.k. I promise. I’m happy.” Dawn said.

 

Lizzie pulled back, wiping her sister’s tears away with her trembling fingers. “I should have been here for you.” She insisted.

 

Dawn pushed Lizzie’s hair away from her face. “Giles and Will take really good care of me. And I’m a full fledged Scoobie, now. Not just Dawn the research hound.” She said proudly. “I really do understand. I know how hard it all was for you. Mommy. Joyce. Spike. You are right, you couldn’t take care of us.”

 

William flinched at her statement, as did Rupert, while Lizzie stared at her sister. Her honesty shocked her.

 

Dawn looked up at her sister, a smirk of a smile came across her face. “You were a lousy cook. Not that Giles is that much better, but he at least knows how to boil water.” She teased.

 

Lizzie laughed, breaking the tension. Soon the two men joined in. They were all wiping the tears from their eyes.

 

“You’re so grown up.” Lizzie said.

 

Dawn smiled. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she was once again the little girl who had come running to her sister when life got rough. She put her head in her sister’s lap, crying as Lizzie held her and rocked her back and forth. “It’s o.k. Dawnie I’m here, now. I’m back and I won’t ever leave you again.” Lizzie promised.

 

“I’m Here...”

 

*  
Lizzie stayed with Dawn until she fell asleep.

 

William walked her back to her crypt; dealing with a few vamps on the way.

 

Afterwards, he went to Dawn’s room to check on her.

 

He saw that she was still safely tucked into her bed and began to leave the room.

 

“She wouldn’t stay would she?” He heard her whisper.

 

He stepped back into his sister’s room. Making his way to her side, he sat down on the edge of her bed. “Give her time Bit.”

 

Dawn sat up, snuggling into her favorite quilt. “She’s not going to come live with us, Will. As much as I want her to, I know it’s not going to happen.” she said sadly.

 

William knew better to argue with the girl. “Maybe she won’t, but I do know she’s not going anywhere, Bit.” he said confidently.

 

He wasn’t certain if he was trying to reassure Dawn, or himself.

 

“You’re worried about her aren’t you?” Dawn asked. At his reluctant nod, she continued. “I am too. I worry about how she feels about everything.”

 

“What do you mean?” William asked.

 

“I know why it was so hard for her to see me. I mean, besides the guilt part.”

 

“What do you mean Bit?”

 

“Will, she loves me, I don’t doubt that for a minute. But, I wonder how it must feel for her to look at me. I’m alive; she isn’t. I’m have my whole life ahead of me; she doesn’t. Will, I’m even a Giles now. You don’t think that hurts her? It’s the one thing she was certain she was destined to be, at least before. And now...God, Will, what she must be going through.” Dawn mused, shaking her head.

 

William absorbed Dawn’s words.

 

She was right. How did he miss it?

 

“You know, for a moment down in the basement everything felt the way things were before. The same. But, in a way it wasn’t. It was...” Dawn though for a moment trying to find the right words

 

William sighed and whispered.

 

“Different.”


	24. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

It was a normal night. As normal as any night could be when one lived on a Hellmouth. The demon activity was almost nonexistent. To the point that Lizzie seemed completely relaxed while holding William’s hand as the walked through the cemetery.

 

“It’s strange. I almost feel at peace, if that’s possible.” She was saying.

 

William squeezed her hand and smiled as she scooted closer, nudging his arm around her. He squeezed her, holding her close to his side.

 

Things had progressed for the strange couple nicely. They were more comfortable around each other. Their relationship focused more on the present than in the past. The future was an entirely different subject. Neither of them wanted to delve into that particular subject.

 

For William, it was like living on borrowed time.

 

For Lizzie, it felt like all she had was time. Too much time. William could die at any time and she would be there alone.

 

Pressing questions hung over their heads constantly, but both knew better than to voice them.

 

Then there were moments like this one, when things were quiet and they could pretend like they were normal.

 

Not a Slayer

 

Not a Vampire.

 

Just a boy and a girl.

 

No past, no future.

 

Just that moment.

 

William gulped hard. He had been planning this night for a week now. Getting everyone’s help. He wondered how Lizzie would react.

 

“Will, you o.k.?” She asked, her voice ripe with concern.

 

He nodded, looking in the distance. “I want to show you something.”

 

Lizzie allowed William to drag her forward. “That’s the old church.” She said as they drew closer, pausing to look at the dilapidated old building.

 

Lizzie marveled at the sight of the old structure. Even in it’s ruined state there was still an air of beauty and charm to it.

 

“Come on.” William said, taking her hand to lead her inside. When they came through the door, her green eyes went impossibly wide.

 

The main room was lit by thousands of tiny white tea candles, their heady vanilla scent wafting through the air. She looked around, her expression awestruck.

 

William turned to face her, drawing her attention back to him. He smiled down at her animated face.

 

“You did this for me?” She asked, amazed.

 

“No, I did this for us.” William said seriously. He held her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. Before he lost his nerve, he bent down and kissed her.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of William’s lips against hers.

 

He pulled back slightly and begun to whisper in her ear.

 

“No more be grieved at that which thou hast done:  
Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud:  
Clouds and eclipses stain both moon and sun,  
And loathsome canker lives in sweetest bud.  
All men make faults, and even I in this,  
Authorizing thy trespass with compare,  
Myself corrupting, salving thy amiss,  
Excusing thy sins more than thy sins are;”

 

He put his arms around her, drawing her deeper into his embrace. Lizzie stared up into his eyes in wonder while he continued.

 

“For to thy sensual fault I bring in sense,  
Thy adverse party is thy advocate,  
And 'gainst myself a lawful plea commence:  
Such civil war is in my love and hate,  
That I an accessary needs must be,  
To that sweet thief which sourly robs from me.’

 

Lizzie rocked a bit, taken in by the melody of William’s voice. She smiled up at him, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

“Not mine, pet, but those of my name sake.” William said, his eyes filled with love.

 

“It’s still beautiful.” she whispered, her cheeks glistening with tears.

 

“They’re Shakespeare's words, but I understand the sentiment behind them.” He answered. He caressed Lizzie’s cheek and kissed her forehead, then drew back and looked into her eyes.

 

“We have to forgive ourselves Lizzie for everything or else none of it would be worth it. We won’t be able to move on and I think it is time for us to do that. If we don’t then I can‘t tell you what I need to.” William said.

 

“What is it William?” Lizzie whispered trying not to sound afraid.

 

“I’m not an idiot Lizzie. I know there are things against us. Big things. The past. The present. Even the future seems to be working against us. But, I...I wanted you to know how I felt about you. I used to be so scared to tell you what was in my heart. And now I’m scared not too. I don’t want to feel like I let go of a second chance.” William said.

 

She started crying harder. “William…”

 

“Don’t. I’m not telling you this to hear you say anything back. I just want you to know something.” He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “You’re a part of me. More than my blood; your’re part of my soul. You’re my family.” He said.

 

Lizzie sobbed, her thin shoulders shaking.

 

Family.

 

Belonging.

 

She, who felt that she didn’t truly belong anywhere anymore. But, here was William. Her strength. Telling her she did indeed have a place somewhere.

 

“You’re a Giles, Elizabeth, just as much as Dawnie is. In my heart, you’re the only girl I would ever give my name to.” William said.

 

“William don’t say that. You can’t believe that. You can still have everything. A wife A future. Something besides this world filled with demons and darkness.” She insisted.

 

“This is my world Lizzie, and you’re a part of it. Always have been. I should have said something before. I just wanted you to know. Here in this place, that will never change. Ever. You’re my heart, Elizabeth. Regardless if what was in the past, or what the future brings, I promise you that will never change. Not even when I leave this earth.” He vowed.

 

Lizzie looked down at their clasped hands, then back up. He green eyes glowed as she stated her words. “William, you’ve taken care of me since the day I came into your life. You have been everything to me; my best friend, my brother, and my lover. I can’t begin to tell you what that means to me. I love you more than I know how to say. I promise you this; I will always be here. I will never leave your side. I swear to you that I will be the last thing you see when you leave this earth.” Lizzie promised.

 

They sealed their vows with a kiss, their tears mingling on their lips.

 

Reluctantly pulling away, William walked over to a small radio and turned it on. He pushed play to start the CD and stretched out a hand to Lizzie. “Dance with me?” he asked.

 

Lizzie accepted, stepping into the safe haven of William’s embrace. They held each other tightly, swaying to the music.

 

“Darling don't you understand I feel so ill at ease  
The room is full of silence and it's getting hard to breathe  
Take this guilted cage of pain and set me free  
Take this overcoat of shame  
It never did belong to me  
It never did belong to me”

 

Lizzie pulled back first, shrugging out of her jacket. She then slowly removed William’s. Her hands slid down his chest until she tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head smoothly.

 

“I need to go outside  
I need to leave the smoke  
'cause I can't go on living in this same sick joke  
It seems our lives have taken on a different kind of twist  
Now that you have given me the perfect gift  
You have given me the gift”

 

William undid the buttons down the front of Lizzie’s shirt and slid it down her arms. She unclasped her bra herself, letting it fall to their feet. Resting her forehead against his bare chest, she sighed as she felt his lips caressing the top of her head.

 

They danced on, their movements reminding them both of their first dance so long ago. The night Lizzie drew her last breath. This time, though, it wasn’t a dance filled with sorrow. It was a dance filled with promise.

 

Promise. And love.

 

“For we have fallen from our shelves  
To face the truth about ourselves  
And we have tumbled from our trees  
Tumbled from our trees”

 

Lizzie and William stood before each other, naked. Not only physically, but emotionally. They laid themselves completely bare to each other. She kissed him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as she took his hands in hers, twining theirs fingers. She began to sink to the floor, taking William down with her.

 

“And I can almost... I can almost feel the rain falling  
Don't you know it feels so good  
So let's go out into the rain again  
Just like we said we always would...”

 

Outside a storm began to rage. The wind seemed angry; the rain violent as it lashed at the windows. The fury outside was matched by the fury within as William moved over her, his touch burning her skin as he sank deep inside her, his movements strong and sure as he gave her a glimpse of the heaven she would never know. She cried out his name in a lost, broken voice and clenched tightly around him.

 

Thunder cracked, shaking the ancient building as William threw back his head bellowed her name to the raging skies. His release seemed to go on and on, pleasure bordering on pain as he filled her writhing body with his very essence. At last he fell limply against her, his head pillowed on her chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He was still nuzzling her soft breasts gently when sleep overcame him.

 

Lizzie caressed and petted William’s hair as he slept. The storm continued outside as she wished for the same sweet relief of sleep that he enjoyed. She shifted slightly, smiling as his grip tightened subconsciously around her, needing her close even at rest. Finally her eyes started to drift closed, lulled by the gentle ebb and flow of his breathing.

 

Just as she was about to find her own peace, she bolted up, dislodging William’s body from hers. Afraid that her sudden movement might have awakened him, she looked down to make sure he was still asleep. Much to her relief he turned to his side, muttering softly.

 

Lizzie stood up, pulling on her long coat around her. She walked over and stood at the window, watching the rain pour down.

 

Something was calling her…Beckoning her out into the night. She fought it; afraid, not knowing what is was. Finally the urge stopped. Lizzie stood against the windows frame, trying to understand what had just happened; lost in her own confused emotions.

 

So lost that she did not even feel herself gently stroking the pin prick scars on her neck.....

 

  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!


End file.
